La Apuesta
by Darrinia
Summary: Una apuesta que cambiará la vida de Sebastian para siempre...
1. CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA

_**LA APUESTA**_

Ya estoy aquí! Debo decir que las votaciones han sido muy ajustadas, pero la ganadora, por tan sólo un voto, ha sido la opción... *redoble de tambores* … 3!

Os recuerdo el argumento: Blaine y Quinn son co-capitanes de las animadoras, co-líderes de New Directions y co-presidentes del Club del Celibato. Ella por su religión y él porque cree que el sexo sólo debería ser una demostración de amor y no hay nadie que pueda conseguir que sienta algo tan fuerte. Eso los convierte en los objetivos obvios para Sebastian y Puck, que disfrutan cuando consiguen llevarse a una conquista a sus camas pero, sobretodo, cuando esa conquista es virgen. Los dos jugadores de fútbol americano harán una apuesta para ver cuál de los dos es el primero que consigue su objetivo. Tendrán que demostrar que lo han conseguido, su palabra no es lo único que vale en esa situación.

Sé que hay muchas versiones de este argumento (cine, fics...) y él mío será uno más en la lista pero voy a intentar buscarle otros aspectos... Espero sorprenderos en algún momento (me gusta que no os esperéis los giros que les doy a las historias).

Advertencias:

Habrá escenas de sexo entre dos hombres... ¿Hacía falta que lo mencionara?

Voy a intentar no ser muy dura con ningún personaje pero hay un malo en esta historia

Quick es algo secundario, esta historia es Seblaine

Se van a tratar temas delicados. Habrá escenas o menciones de abusos, maltrato, depresión, intento de suicidio, trastornos alimenticios... Voy a intentar tratarlos de la manera más suave posible.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: EL PRIMER DÍA**_

Un nuevo curso comenzaba en el William McKinley High School y cada alumno lo comenzaba de manera diferente, aunque todos con cierta ilusión por lo que les depararía ese año. Ese era el caso del joven de cabello negro y ojos color avellana que caminaba muy seguro en su uniforme de animador. Ese era su último curso y pensaba hacerlo memorable.

Todos los alumnos lo miraban y él lo sabía. Era una de las consecuencias de ser capitán de los Cheerios y New Directions, ambos campeones nacionales durante los tres años anteriores, en los cuales él había participado activamente. Esperaba repetir ese éxito ese año, como mejor carta de presentación para ser aceptado en UCLA. Su sueño era ser cantante y había elegido Los Angeles como lugar para intentar hacer ese sueño realidad.

Varias chicas le sonrieron coquetas e incluso alguna le guiñó el ojo. Sabía que podría elegir a cualquiera de ellas para ser su pareja pero a él no le interesaba... Desde que tenía 12 años sabía que era gay y tardó seis meses en salir del armario públicamente. Había homófobos que lo miraban de manera desagradable, pero el McKinley se había convertido en un lugar seguro. Había varios gays y lesbianas y todos ocupaban puestos de gran popularidad, por lo que no había acoso por ser homosexual, el acoso sólo se producía hacia los nerds.

– ¡Blaine! – El moreno enseguida reconoció la voz de Quinn, su amiga y compañera en muchos clubes. Se volvió y la vio acompañada de sus inseparables Brittany y Santana.

– Hola, chicas. Veo que el verano os ha sentado genial. – El ojimiel sonrió galante mientras ellas se acercaban a él. La ojiazul le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras que las otras simplemente sonrieron. Pierce era mucho más cariñosa que las otras.

– Mejor que el tuyo seguro, Hobbit. Mis padres me mandaron a casa de mi abuela. Puedes imaginarte, playa, chicas guapas... – La latina presumió.

– Yo no fui a ningún lado porque Lord Tubbington estaba en desintoxicación y tenía que vigilar que no fuera a comprar drogas. – Brittany informó y los otros la miraron durante unos segundos antes de volver a la conversación.

– Yo me fui a Europa con mis padres... ¿Tú? – Fabray fue más políticamente correcta, como siempre.

– No he salido de Lima. Ha sido un poco aburrido, la verdad. – Anderson admitió.

– Al menos habrás podido estar con boca-trucha. Sus padres no tienen dinero ni para que se compre unos calcetines, por lo que dudo que haya estado fuera. – Lopez añadió y Blaine decidió ignorarla. Era cierto que los Evans estaban pasando por problemas económicos pero eso no significaba que ella pudiera insultarlos así. Sin embargo, no quería una discusión con la joven, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar.

– No lo he visto mucho... ¿Sabéis donde está? – El moreno decidió preguntar.

– Lo he visto entrenando en el campo de fútbol hace unos minutos pero creo que habrá ido a las duchas para llegar pronto a clase. Estaba casi todo el equipo, al parecer, quieren empezar a entrenar cuanto antes para ver si así pueden ganar de una vez el campeonato nacional. No quieren seguir sintiéndose humillados por "sus animadoras". – Quinn, a pesar de que parecía dulce, era realmente mordaz y maliciosa cuando quería.

– Voy a buscarlo... Nos vemos luego. – El ojimiel dejó a las chicas allí para ir a buscar a su mejor amigo.

Sam Evans (boca-trucha para Santana) era el mejor amigo de Blaine y el único que conocía su gran secreto. Siempre lo había apoyado sin importar nada, incluso cuando había brotes homofóbicos cuando había llegado al McKinley. Muchos seguían pensando que eran pareja, pero el rubio era heterosexual y llevaba dos años enamorado de Brittany, pero no se había atrevido a lanzarse a pedirle una cita.

El moreno no lo pensó, simplemente entró en el vestuario masculino. Todos los jugadores lo miraron y varios silbaron. Había alguno gay y siempre se comportaban como adolescentes salidos cada vez que veían a alguno de los chicos que formaban parte de las Cheerios. El uniforme marcaba su trasero tanto que no podía llevar calzoncillos. Tenía que llevar tanga para que no se le marcaran las costuras (exigencias de la entrenadora Sylvester). Todos lo sabían y eso aumentaba las fantasías de los jugadores gays, que deseaban quitarles el uniforme para verlos con ropa tan sexy.

Sin embargo, ninguno había conseguido su objetivo con Blaine. El joven era muy tímido y creía en el amor, por lo que no se entregaría a nadie sin sentir algo. Era virgen y no temía reconocerlo, por algo era el presidente del Club del Celibato (junto a Quinn). Sólo había dado un beso, a Sam, cuando tenía quince años, porque no quería entregárselo a alguien que después olvidaría. Prefería que lo tuviera su mejor amigo.

– ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? – El rubio lo recibió en sus brazos en cuanto lo vio. El moreno inspiró con fuerza, viéndose reconfortado por su olor, estaba recién duchado. Para su fortuna, ya se había vestido, de lo contrario ese gesto habría sido algo incómodo. Todos observaban el abrazo y nadie entendía que dijeran que sólo eran amigos. Nadie entendía esa amistad.

– Vine a verte. ¿Qué tal estos días? – Aunque ambos habían estado en Lima en verano, el ojiverde había estado trabajando mucho para ayudar a sus padres.

– Agotadores... ¿Tú? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Aburrido. ¿Estás preparado? – Anderson quiso saber.

– Sí... ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? – Evans se levantó para salir del vestuario.

– Historia.

– ¡Genial! Yo también.

Los dos empezaron a caminar pero fueron interrumpidos por Sebastian, el Quarterback del equipo. Les bloqueaba el paso por lo que no podían salir. Sam se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, Smythe no le caía muy bien. Además, lo quería muy lejos de Blaine. No por celos, él no sentía nada por su mejor amigo. El problema era que sabía como trataba a los hombres el castaño y era lo que menos quería para él. El rubio sabía que trataba a los hombres como objetos y que sólo le interesaba el sexo. Y eso no era lo que Anderson necesitaba, ya tenía demasiados problemas.

– ¿Qué quieres Smythe? – Blaine se mostró muy seco, no sentía mucha simpatía.

– Yo también tengo historia... ¿Me esperas y vamos juntos? – Sebastian preguntó coqueto. El moreno puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡No!

– Vamos cariño... Sé que te mueres por estar contigo y que el único motivo por el que estás en el Club del Celibato es porque crees que no puedes tenerme pero... ¡Sorpresa! Estoy disponible, si tú quieres. – El castaño sonrió de manera presuntuosa.

– Preferiría estar muerto. – El ojimiel respondió y se escuchó varios abucheos a su alrededor, por parte de los compañeros de equipo del otro, que estaban escuchando la conversación.

– Lo entiendo, te gusta hacerte el difícil... Puedo lidiar con eso. – Smythe no se dio por vencido.

– ¡Piérdete! – Anderson lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo y así poder salir del vestuario. Sam le dirigió a Sebastian una sonrisa burlona antes de seguir a su mejor amigo, orgulloso de que las cosas fueran así.

Los dos amigos fueron a su siguiente clase, sin volver la vista atrás. A ninguno de los dos les interesaba saber lo que pasaba en ese vestuario.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: LA APUESTA

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... En las advertencias, no dije nada del vocabulario... No sé si será cosa momentánea o se repetirá a lo largo de la historia, pero habrá palabras malsonantes...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Me alegra saber de ti de nuevo! Se te extrañaba por aquí... Vamos a tener poco de ese lado, pero algo sí... Al final, me conozco y sé que acabará siendo un tonto enamorado... Pero mientras aguante con su lado "malote"... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2: LA APUESTA**_

– Vamos cariño... Sé que te mueres por estar contigo y que el único motivo por el que estás en el Club del Celibato es porque crees que no puedes tenerme pero... ¡Sorpresa! Estoy disponible, si tú quieres. – El castaño sonrió de manera presuntuosa.

– Preferiría estar muerto. – El ojimiel respondió y se escuchó varios abucheos a su alrededor, por parte de los compañeros de equipo del otro, que estaban escuchando la conversación.

– Lo entiendo, te gusta hacerte el difícil... Puedo lidiar con eso. – Smythe no se dio por vencido.

– ¡Piérdete! – Anderson lo empujó con fuerza para apartarlo y así poder salir del vestuario. Sam le dirigió a Sebastian una sonrisa burlona antes de seguir a su mejor amigo, orgulloso de que las cosas fueran así.

El castaño se quedó perplejo, viendo como sus compañeros de equipo se burlaban de él. Sintió el brazo de Puck sobre sus hombros y eso sólo consiguió empeorar las cosas. Miró a su amigo, que tenía esa sonrisa que indicaba que no planeaba nada bueno.

– Seb, Seb, Seb... Parece que Anderson no se va a abrir de piernas fácilmente. – El moreno comentó.

– Bueno, igual que Fabray contigo. – El ojiverde contraatacó.

– Nah, yo no lo he intentado con Quinn. Te aseguro que el día que lo intente, la tendré comiendo de mi mano y dispuesta a todo. – Noah presumió.

– Ni en tus mejores sueños. – Smythe hizo un movimiento con sus hombros para apartar el brazo del otro.

– Sabes que tengo razón. – Puck insistió.

– Apostaría contigo pero no tienes nada que yo pueda querer. – Sebastian recogió sus cosas para ir a clase.

– Acepto la apuesta. – El moreno ni siquiera lo pensó.

– ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? ¡He dicho que no tienes nada que me interese! – El castaño se enfrentó a él.

– A mí. Si tú ganas, podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras durante un mes. Si yo gano, me quedo tu coche. – Noah estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo. Confiaba en sí mismo y pensaba que podía ganar. Por su parte, Smythe creía que su amigo estaba loco, pero tenerlo como esclavo era algo muy tentador.

– Acepto. – Sebastian dijo muy serio.

– Tenemos una apuesta.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano, contaban con todo el equipo de fútbol (salvo Evans) como testigos de ese pacto. Después salieron del vestuario para dirigirse a sus clases. El castaño iba pensando en cómo conquistar a Blaine, cómo conseguir que se relajara y meterlo en su cama para ganar esa apuesta. No iba a consentir que Noah Puckerman se quedara con su coche.

Estaba tan concentrado que casi llega tarde a su primera clase. Tuvo que sentarse con un loser al que le había lanzado muchos Slushies a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, utilizó ese rato para pensar en maneras de conquistar a Anderson. Sospechaba que, mientras Sam estuviera a su lado sería muy difícil pero era casi imposible que consiguiera alejarlo.

Entonces tuvo la idea más inteligente, debía hacerse amigo de Evans. Sólo tenía que encontrar una manera de acercarse, aunque no creía que fuera difícil. El rubio no era muy inteligente, aunque no debería decirle eso si quería que fuera su "amigo".

La clase acabó y recogió sus cosas para acercarse a Blaine que estaba escoltado por Sam (como casi siempre) y Tina, una asiática rara de New Directions. Se fue a acercar pero el moreno salió por la otra puerta para evitarlo. Se sintió algo defraudado, pero no iba a rendirse, era cuestión de tiempo que pudiera acercarse a él.

Sebastian decidió seguir a los tres amigos a cierta distancia. No se sorprendió cuando Cohen-Chang besó la mejilla de Blaine y se alejó, dejando al moreno a solas con el rubio de nuevo. De repente, se acercaron tres Cheerios a ellos. The Unholly Trinity se unió a los dos amigos y se pusieron a bromear, nada fuera de lo común...

Salvo una cosa. Brittany estaba haciendo una especie de baile mientras todos la miraban. Nada raro si no fuera por la mirada embelesada de Sam... Esa información era oro en manos de Smythe. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para que el rubio confiara en él, tenía que conseguir que Pierce saliera con él. Pero antes tenía que conseguir alejarla de Santana. Todos sabían que la latina estaba enamorada de la dulce animadora y era demasiado "protectora" y no dejaba que nadie se acercara demasiado.

Vio como Puck se acercaba ellos y decidió esperar para saber lo que pasaría con su amigo. Creía que se llevaría alguna mala contestación, como la que Blaine le había dado a él anteriormente.

– Hola preciosa. – Noah dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Quinn.

– Piérdete, Puckerman. – La rubia respondió mientras se soltaba del agarre del recién llegado.

– Vamos, gatita. Sabes que deseas tener una experiencia Puckdeliciosa. – El jugador de fútbol comentó y causó la risa de varios de los presentes. Sin embargo, él no las entendió como risas por el ridículo que estaba haciendo. – Tranquilas... Puckzilla tiene para todas... – Sus ojos se pararon cuando llegó a Blaine. – Para ti no, de momento no he llegado ahí, no estoy tan desesperado...

Sam iba a protestar pero Anderson lo frenó poniendo su mano en el pecho de su amigo.

– Déjalo, es él quien está haciendo el ridículo. No merece la pena.

Sebastian pensó que era el momento de actuar, de intentar ser el caballero de brillante armadura que, tal vez, podría gustarle al otro.

– Puck, ¿te crees muy gracioso? Has insultado a Blaine y te exijo que le pidas disculpas. – El castaño se acercó muy serio, dispuesto a desafiar a su amigo.

– Sé que soy irresistible, pero no debería ofenderse porque a mí no me gusten los hombres. – Noah respondió. Miraba al otro con una ceja alzada.

– ¡Parad! – Santana les interrumpió. – Demasiada testosterona... Y no de la buena. Ni Blaine, ni Quinn, ni Brittany, ni yo estamos lo más mínimamente interesadas en lo machitos que podéis llegar a ser. – La latina los empujó, obligándolos a alejarse para pasar entre ellos. – Os agradecería que no nos involucréis en vuestras guerras de "macho alfa", no es nuestro problema... O bueno, siempre lo podréis intentar con Boca-Trucha...

Smythe y Puckerman se quedaron a solas en el pasillo, mirándose perplejos, sin saber muy bien qué había pasado.

– ¿Por qué te has metido? Iba a conseguir una cita con Quinn para ganar la apuesta y has llegado tú y me has jodido... – El moreno protestó.

– ¿Estás ciego? No había manera en el mundo de que Fabray aceptara salir contigo y... Yo he aprovechado la oportunidad, puede que Blaine me recompense después... – Smythe sonrió de forma presuntuosa.

– ¿En serio? Anderson jamás se abrirá de piernas para ti, es virgen por convicción. Quinn lo es por motivos religiosos... Algo que puede ser "olvidado" en determinadas condiciones... Suerte con eliminar esas ideas de la mente de Anderson...

Puck se marchó dejando a Sebastian muy pensativo. Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, era muy fácil que alguien olvidara que un buen cristiano no mantiene relaciones antes del matrimonio (hoy en día todos lo hacían) pero era muy difícil olvidarse de que sólo tendrías sexo con alguien que te enamorara. Sin saberlo, Noah le había mostrado que su estrategia era errónea, que tenía que cambiar de actitud. Tenía que ser lo que Blaine quisiera que fuera para conquistarlo. Por suerte, no era demasiado tarde para hacerlo...


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: EL NUEVO SEBASTIAN

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3: EL NUEVO SEBASTIAN**_

Sebastian entró a la mañana siguiente con un plan muy claro. Lo primero era demostrarle a Blaine que "había cambiado" y que todo era porque estaba "enamorado"... De él. A pesar de todo, se sentía mejor con su chaqueta del equipo de fútbol, no quería abandonar su actitud del todo, temía no ser creíble.

Eso sí, para mostrar su "cambio", llevaba una rosa roja para regalársela al moreno, con la esperanza de que eso consiguiera aplacar la furia con la que lo trataba siempre que se acercaba a él. Lo vio en su taquilla a lo lejos. Su ajustado traje de animador dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y el castaño no podía esperar para poder disfrutar de lo que ese pecaminoso cuerpo ocultaba.

Cuando llegó a su lado, el ojimiel se volvió hacia él y pudo saber el momento exacto en el que lo reconoció ya que su sonrisa desapareció y se puso muy serio.

– ¿Qué quieres, Smythe? – Anderson casi escupió las palabras.

– Verte... Y pedirte una cita. – El ojiverde sonrió.

– No...

– Escúchame por favor. Sé que he sido un idiota y he utilizado a todos los gays de Lima... Bueno, puede que a todos los gays de Ohio. Sé que también he sido un idiota contigo pero... No sé como comportarme de otra manera y... Tú realmente me gustas y... – Sebastian jugó con la rosa que todavía tenía en sus manos. – Me he enamorado de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos... Y quiero que me des una oportunidad. Tendrás que tener paciencia porque no estoy acostumbrado pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar por ti.

– No eres lo que estoy buscando... – Blaine intentó marcharse pero sintió la mano del otro que agarraba con suavidad su muñeca.

– Sé que piensas que sólo quiero sexo pero no es eso, no contigo. ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita doble? Tú vas a Breadstix con Sam y yo llevaré a alguien para él. Dame esa oportunidad. – El castaño le dio al otro la rosa antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de su conquista.

– ¡Recuerda que Sam es heterosexual! – El moreno gritó mientras lo veía marcharse.

* * *

Blaine vio a Sam esperándolo frente a la puerta del aula de arte. Tenían juntos esa clase pero, como era la favorita del rubio, siempre estaba ahí antes para aprovechar los materiales en sus propias creaciones. Pero cuando faltaban sólo unos minutos para la clase, siempre salía para esperar a su mejor amigo.

El moreno corrió hacia él y lo agarró del brazo para arrastrarlo algo lejos de la puerta.

– No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado. – El ojimiel dijo, todavía en shock por su conversación con Sebastian.

– ¿Has visto un OVNI? – Evans abrió los ojos expectante.

– ¡No! Es peor... Sebastian me ha pedido que tengamos una cita. – Anderson informó algo incómodo.

– ¿Quieres ir? – El ojiverde preguntó. No le gustaba Sebastian nada, pero si su amigo quería salir con él, lo apoyaría. Al final, él creía que Blaine merecía un primer "amor" al que entregarle su primer beso (su primera vez no, se oponía a eso) y con el que descubrir lo que es estar en pareja. Luego ya encontraría al amor de su vida, pero de momento tenía que experimentar todo lo que la vida ofrece, incluido un amor de instituto.

– Estar a solas con Sebastian me da miedo porque no sabe mantener sus manos quietas... Pero me ha ofrecido una cita doble. Dice que llevará a alguien para ti... ¿Te apuntas? – Sam fue consciente de que su amigo no haría nada sin él. Puede que Smythe no fuera de su agrado, pero debía reconocer que había pensado en todo para que el moreno estuviera cómodo.

– Espero que la chica que me elija esté buena. – El rubio bromeó.

– ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo te interesa el físico antes que la personalidad? – El ojimiel bromeó mientras le daba un ligero empujón a su mejor amigo.

– Desde que tú cubres la parte de la personalidad. – Evans siguió con la broma antes de entrar a clase.

* * *

– Hola chicas. – Sebastian saludó a tres animadoras que charlaban alegremente. Las tres se volvieron para mirarlo con distintas expresiones. Santana lo miraba con desconfianza, ambos se parecían mucho y no le gustaba nada que se acercara a ellas. Quinn lo miraba con odio, no lo soportaba y eso no era ningún secreto para nadie. Por último, Brittany le sonreía con curiosidad.

– Piérdete, Suricato. – La latina dijo.

– Relájate, Satán. Sólo quiero hablar con Britt. – El castaño dijo y la rubia aplaudió mientras se alejaba de sus amigas junto al joven.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Delfín? – La ojiazul preguntó ilusionada.

– ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? – Smythe preguntó. Sabía que si quería conseguir su objetivo, mantener contenta a esa chica era muy importante... Eso y conseguir engañarla.

– ¡Sí! – Pierce respondió mientras movía su cabeza exageradamente.

– Me gusta Blaine. – El ojiverde dijo y la chica emitió un grito de emoción mientras saltaba y aplaudía.

– ¿Vas a pedirle salir? – Brittany estaba emocionada.

– Lo he hecho pero él no confía en mí. Por eso le he propuesto una cita doble. Él va a ir con Sam y me preguntaba si tú podrías venir para ser la cita de Sam. – Sebastian contuvo la respiración, era muy importante que ella aceptara.

– ¡Claro! Sam me gusta, es muy amable y atractivo... Además, es rubio como yo. – La joven no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento.

– ¿Te paso a buscar para que vayamos a breadstix? – El castaño preguntó y ella frunció el ceño.

– Deberías buscar a Blaine y yo a Sam... – La animadora comentó.

– Lo sé pero Blaine no confía en mí, por lo que no querrá que lo vaya a buscar. Nos reuniremos los cuatro allí para la cita. – Smythe respiró hondo, estaba muy nervioso.

– ¿Cuidarás de mi Unicornio? – Pierce quiso saber.

– Sí. – El chico respondió.

– ¿Me lo prometes?

– Te lo prometo.

* * *

Al final del día, Sebastian caminaba hacia su coche cuando Puck llegó a su lado. Pasó su brazo por sus hombros, de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando quería hablar.

– Así que... ¿Una cita con Anderson? – El moreno preguntó. Estaba perdido y no sabía como acercarse a Quinn para conseguir acostarse con ella.

– Veo que las noticias vuelan. – El castaño respondió casi indiferente. Sospechaba lo que quería el otro y no iba a ayudarlo.

– ¿Qué es lo que tramas? – El judío preguntó y el otro se distanció un poco.

– Hicimos una apuesta... No voy a decirte cómo planeo conquistar a Blaine para que tú hagas lo mismo con Fabray. No soy tan idiota.

Smythe abrió su coche y entró. Tenía que prepararse para su cita y no iba a dejarse distraer. Tenía que acostarse con Blaine para ganar la apuesta y saciar sus ganas de probar ese delicioso cuerpo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LA CITA DOBLE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... A mí personalmente me ha emocionado mucho este capítulo... No sé por qué (bueno, tal vez sí lo sé)... Espero que os guste la mitad de lo que me ha gustado a mí... Por cierto, amo a mi Britt-Britt y creo que no seré la única después de este capítulo ;)

 **Bruja inocente** , muchas gracias. Creo que te va a ir gustando cada vez más. Esta semana he estado completando el guión con muchísimas ideas nuevas que han surgido y estoy encantada con el resultado... No puedo esperar a seguir escribiendo... Esta historia la actualizo los viernes... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4: LA CITA DOBLE**_

Blaine aparcó su coche a veinte metros de la puerta de Breadstix. Sam iba de copiloto y podía percibir los nervios de su amigo a kilómetros de distancia. Sinceramente, no lo entendía. El moreno conocía a su cita, si alguien tenía derecho a estar nervioso era el rubio que no sabía con quién tenía la cita. Sin embargo, a él no le importaba. Estaba enamorado de Brittany y no se veía con nadie más.

– Aun estamos a tiempo de irnos si no quieres tener la cita. – El ojiverde ofreció al darse cuenta de que el otro empezaba a sudar.

– Quiero hacerlo... Con un poco de suerte, la cita será un desastre y él me dejará en paz el resto del curso. – El animador comentó mientras se secaba las manos en su pantalón. Iba muy elegante con unos pantalones color mostaza, unos zapatos marrones, una camisa blanca, un chaleco de punto marrón y una pajarita verde.

– En ese caso, será mejor que vayamos. Ya llegamos tarde. – Evans salió del coche. Llevaba unos pantalones tejanos negros, Converse negras y una camisa verde que realzaba el color de sus ojos.

Cuando los dos amigos entraron, se encontraron con Sebastian y Brittany que estaban esperando. Sam se quedó paralizado, no se esperaba que la chica que le gustaba fuera la elegida para su cita a ciegas... ¿Sabía ella que era una cita? ¿Había aceptado porque a ella le gustaba? Esas preguntas seguían mareando al rubio mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

– Pensé que no vendríais. – El castaño comentó pero se acercó al moreno para darle un beso en la mejilla y darle una rosa roja. Eso pareció animar a la chica, que se acercó aun más a Evans y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que éste se sonrojara notoriamente. Se sintió un estúpido porque no se le había ocurrido comprarle una flor a la chica como había hecho su compañero de equipo.

– Ya estamos todos... ¿Nos sentamos? – Pierce preguntó con dulzura y todos asintieron.

Los cuatro esperaron a que una camarera se acercara y los acompañara a su mesa. Sebastian se sentó junto a Blaine y frente a ellos los dos rubios. Cogieron los menús y comenzaron a elegir los platos que comerían. No era la primera vez que iban, era un restaurante muy frecuentado por los estudiantes del McKinley, por lo que decidieron rápidamente. Después la camarera se marchó y ellos se quedaron a solas. Al principio el silencio era incómodo, pero Brittany pronto comenzó a contar todos los problemas que habían tenido en el entrenamiento por culpa de la exigencia de la entrenadora Sylvester.

Al principio, el castaño se incomodó porque no quería que la rubia acaparara la atención, pero después se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo para que el moreno se relajara. Sus platos llegaron y todo mejoró bastante.

Al final, la cita había sido muy buena y todos habían pasado un tiempo agradable. Sebastian estaba orgulloso de sí mismo porque sabía que no había cometido errores graves. Había conseguido que Blaine creyera que le gustaba y que quería pasar tiempo con él, justo como esperaba. Aun así, debía reconocer que no le importaría repetir, se lo había pasado muy bien. Era reconfortante estar con personas más tranquilas que sus compañeros de fútbol. Por fin entendía por qué Sam apenas se relacionaba con los demás jugadores. Era diferente.

– Yo he venido en mi coche y puedo llevar a Sam si quiere. – Brittany ofreció. Ella había convencido a Smythe para ir a buscarlo y el castaño no lo había entendido hasta ese momento. – De esa manera, Blaine puede llevar a Seb... Si a todos os parece bien.

Evans miró a su amigo. Por una parte, deseaba pasar algo de tiempo con la ojiazul pero sabía que Anderson tenía algo de miedo a estar a solas con el castaño y no haría nada que facilitara esa situación sin el consentimiento del animador. Por su parte, el moreno deseaba decir que él llevaba a Sam a su casa pero sabía que eso impediría un posible acercamiento de los dos rubios, algo que Evans llevaba mucho tiempo esperando. Aunque no le agradaba la idea, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

– Me parece buena idea. – Blaine informó aunque por dentro rezaba para que no fuera mala idea.

Se separaron en dos grupos, de manera que Anderson se quedó a solas con Sebastian. El castaño estaba deseando encontrar la manera de agradecerle a Brittany su genial idea. Lo primero que haría sería dejar de creer que ella es estúpida. Le había demostrado que era inteligente y que tenía planes brillantes.

– ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio antes de volver a casa? – El ojiverde ofreció con dulzura.

– No sé... – Blaine parecía algo reacio, pero el jugador de fútbol tuvo una idea.

– Quiero enseñarte un sitio, te prometo que no pasará nada que no quieras. – Smythe propuso.

– Está bien. – Blaine dijo después de varios segundos en silencio, pensando en los pros y los contras de esa oferta.

Los dos se montaron en el coche y Sebastian le indicó al otro el camino. Llegaron a un parque que tenía una zona infantil y otra con mesas y sillas para que familias hicieran picnic. Estaba iluminado por farolas pero, aun así, tenía bastante privacidad.

El moreno aparcó y los dos se bajaron del coche. El castaño agarró con suavidad la mano del otro y lo arrastró hasta los columpios. Los dos se sentaron ahí y comenzaron a balancearse un poco, aunque sus pies en ningún momento dejaban de tocar el suelo. El ojimiel observaba a su cita con intriga, no había dicho nada en el camino a parte de las indicaciones y todavía esperaba su explicación.

– Mi abuelo me traía aquí cuando era niño. Siempre me siento bien en este lugar. – El jugador de fútbol no sabía qué le había llevado a admitir eso, pero no podía negarlo ya.

– ¿Tu abuelo y tú sois muy cercanos? – El Cheerio quiso saber.

– Murió hace tres años, ha sido algo muy difícil para mí. Mis padres trabajan mucho y a mí prácticamente me crió él. Desde que murió he estado yo solo. – El ojiverde se enfadó consigo mismo por confesar su secreto. Extrañaba a su abuelo cada día de su vida. Por eso se había vuelto una persona fría, no quería volver a pasar por el dolor que sintió cuando intentó despertar a su abuelo y no lo consiguió.

– Lo siento. – Anderson no sabía qué decir. Jamás había pensado que había mucho más en la actitud chulesca del otro. Siempre pensó que era el único que ocultaba sus problemas personales en el instituto.

– Gracias. – Smythe tampoco sabía qué decir. Siempre se incomodaba cuando alguien le decía que sentía la muerte de su abuelo. ¿Cómo lo podían sentir si ellos no lo conocían?

Blaine se levantó después de unos segundos en silencio y se puso frente a Sebastian. Agarró las cadenas del columpio y agachó su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los del castaño. El moreno no había besado a nadie nunca y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, por lo que sus nervios aumentaron al darse cuenta de que el otro no se movía. Comenzó a alejarse, muerto de vergüenza, cuando sintió una mano en su nuca volviendo a acercarlo al otro.

Esa vez el ojiverde sí respondió al beso, atrapando con su boca el labio inferior del otro. Un pequeño suspiro se escapó de los labios del Cheerio y eso fue aprovechado por el otro para introducir la lengua en su boca. A partir de ahí, todo aumentó de temperatura, con sus lenguas bailando juntas, sus corazones latiendo al unísono y sus cuerpos temblando.

La falta de aire hizo que Anderson se separara, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban. Smythe había notado que era algo inexperto, si no era su primer beso, era de los primeros. Sabía que no debía presionar o, de lo contrario, podría alejarlo para siempre. Por eso decidió que era el momento de ir a casa... Y si había otro beso similar a modo de despedida, Sebastian no iba a protestar.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: CONFESIONES

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... No puedo poner emoticonos en el fic por lo que voy a nombrarlos entre asteriscos y los separaré con guiones... No creo que haya alguna duda de cuáles son.

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Sebastian es todo un conquistador, un encantador de serpientes... Sabe lo que debe hacer para conseguir que la otra persona haga lo que él desea... Sabe cómo comportarse, qué decir, qué hacer... Blaine está nervioso porque Sebastian se está convirtiendo en alguien que le puede enamorar... Su aspecto de niño malo había conseguido frenarlo pero... Parece que ya no es tan malo. Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias. No han tardado mucho en besarse, la verdad... Y los dos están cayendo en la "trampa"... Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5: CONFESIONES**_

Tina recibió a sus dos mejores amigos en su casa. La noche anterior habían tenido la cita doble y ella quería saberlo todo. Los dos chicos se sintieron intimidados por la insistencia de la joven pero no tuvieron otra alternativa que contarle todo. Empezaron con lo que había pasado en el restaurante, contando que, sorprendentemente, había sido un caballero toda la noche.

– ¿Qué pasó cuando os separasteis? – La asiática preguntó ansiosa.

– Britt me llevó a casa. – Sam informó con una sonrisa en la casa. – Le dije que me gustaba... No sé de dónde saqué la valentía... Ella me miró y me besó... ¡Me besó! Cuando nos separamos me dijo que yo también le gusto y volvimos a besarnos... No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero al final tuve que despedirme para volver a casa. Quince minutos después recibí un mensaje de ella deseándome buenas noches y tenía muchos corazones. Y esta mañana me ha vuelto a escribir.

El rubio sacó su teléfono móvil y le enseñó a sus amigos la conversación.

De Britt: **"Buenas noches, que sueñes conmigo!"**

De Britt: ***corazón - corazón - corazón***

De Sam: **"Buenas noches a ti también, que tengas lindos sueños."**

De Sam: ***rosa - beso corazón - corazón***

De Britt: **"Buenos días"**

De Sam: **"Hola!"**

De Britt: **"Qué haces esta noche?"**

De Sam: **"Cenar contigo"**

– ¿Qué? – Tina gritó al leer esta parte. – ¿Desde cuándo eres tan directo? Si me lo cuenta otra persona, no lo creo.

– Quiero estar con ella, me gusta de verdad. – El rubio explicó.

– Si lo que vi ayer es un indicativo, a ella también le gustas. – Blaine lo animó.

Los amigos siguieron leyendo los mensajes.

De Britt: **"Perfecto! Quiero que conozcas a Lord Tubbington."**

De Sam: **"A qué hora paso a buscarte?"**

De Britt: **"Mis padres no están... Pensaba en cenar los dos en casa. Ven a las 18:00"**

Otro grito de la asiática informó a los otros que había leído que tenían una cita esa noche. El moreno golpeó el hombro de su amigo con suavidad, en señal de apoyo y de "enhorabuena" porque sabía que Evans estaba deseando que llegara esa cita. A diferencia de Anderson, Sam no era virgen y sabían que Brittany tampoco.

– No me lo puedo creer... ¡Vas a salir con una de las animadoras! No sé por qué me extraña porque los jugadores de fútbol siempre salen con las Cheerios pero... ¡Eres tú! – Cohen-Chang estaba realmente emocionada.

– Gracias... Supongo. – El rubio susurró, no muy seguro de que lo que la chica había dicho era bueno.

– Me alegro tanto por ti... Me alegro de no haber rechazado la cita de Sebastian. – Blaine confesó con una sonrisa.

– Ahora te toca a ti... ¿Qué pasó cuando llevaste a Sebastian a casa? – Evans preguntó, intentando desviar la atención de él.

– Bueno... – Una sonrisa soñadora se dibujó en los labios del moreno mientras sus ojos se iluminaron de manera especial. Los dos amigos eran conscientes de lo que pasaba, pero esperaron a que el joven de ojos color avellana contara lo que había pasado.

– Te gusta. – Tina afirmó cuando su amigo les contó que después de su visita al parque llevó a Smythe a su casa y se despidieron con un beso en los labios tan dulce y pasional como el primero.

– Soy estúpido, lo sé. – El Cheerio bajó la mirada avergonzado.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Es algo normal... Puede que sea un idiota que piensa con el cerebro equivocado, pero está más bueno que comer chocolate mientras te dan un masaje. – La chica frunció el ceño porque no podía imaginar que su amigo se sintiera mal porque le gustaba alguien.

– Me consiguió una cita con Brittany, por lo que no creo que pueda criticarlo en unos días. – Evans levantó las manos para mostrar inocencia. Todavía no confiaba demasiado en Sebastian pero no podía decir algo malo de él porque el día anterior no había notado ningún comentario fuera de lugar.

– Querrá otra cita... ¿Qué hago? – Anderson preguntó, mirando a sus amigos intensamente, esperando que le dieran las respuestas que él no tenía.

– Nosotros no podemos decírtelo. Tienes que ser tú el que decida qué hacer... Escucha a tu corazón. – Tina aconsejó antes de abrazarlo. Sam se unió al abrazo y los tres permanecieron así durante unos minutos. Pasara lo que pasase, siempre contarían los unos con los otros. Cuando se separaron, la joven sonrió antes de bromear. – Ahora sólo hay que buscarme novio a mí.

* * *

Sebastian se sentía incómodo en esa parte de la ciudad. Su padre era el Fiscal General del Estado, por lo que vivía en uno de los barrios más ricos de Lima. Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba en una zona muy humilde. Iba a visitar a Puck, tenía que contarle lo sucedido al noche anterior, presumir un poco de sus logros.

Llamó al timbre de la pequeña casa en la que vivía su amigo junto a su madre, su hermanastro y la madre de éste. Era una situación ajustada dado que el padre de Noah los había abandonado cuando éste tenía cinco años para vivir con su amante y su otro hijo, a lo que también abandonó años después. En ese momento nadie sabía dónde vivía ese hombre y nunca había ayudado a sus exparejas para los gastos de sus hijos.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer de piel oscura, la madre de Jake. El castaño sonrió, ella lo conocía, y preguntó por su amigo. La respuesta de la mujer fue rápida, informándole que encontraría a los dos hermanos en la habitación que ambos compartían jugando a los videojuegos.

No necesitó que le indicaran el camino, había estado varias veces en ese lugar. Al final, él era amigo del mayor de los Puckerman y, además, compañero de equipo de ambos.

Entró en la habitación y vio que estaban jugando a un videojuego de matar zombis, por lo que se sentó en la cama para observar la partida durante unos minutos.

– No has venido aquí para verme jugar, por muy bueno que sea con la consola. – Noah comentó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

– No, he venido a contarte algo pero necesito toda tu atención. – El castaño informó y consiguió que pausaran el juego.

– ¿Queréis estar a solas? – Jake cuestionó, no sabía qué querían hablar.

– No hace falta, tú estabas en el vestuario cuando tu hermano y yo hicimos la apuesta, por lo que no vas a escuchar gran cosa. Sólo he venido para compartir con Puck mi avance. – El ojiverde sonrió con malicia.

– Dudo mucho que hayas conseguido meterte en los pantalones de Anderson. – El mayor de los hermanos negó con la cabeza.

– Todavía no, pero he conseguido que empiece a sentir algo distinto al asco por mí... ¿Qué tal vas tú con Quinn? ¿Has conseguido que quiera estar en la misma sala que tú sin que arrugue la nariz como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido? – Smythe comentó y escuchó que el otro gruñía. Tomó eso como un "no" por lo que siguió explicando. – Ayer tuve una cita con él y conseguí que me besara... Y no fue un besito en la mejilla... Fueron dos besos con lengua y algo de pasión... Puede que todavía me falte para ganar la apuesta pero te aseguro que te llevo bastante ventaja.

– ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Anderson es el ser más estrecho que he conocido en mi vida. – Noah mostró que estaba impresionado.

– No importa lo estrecho que sea, si una persona tiene talento, como yo, puede conseguir lo que quiera de cualquiera. – Sebastian presumió.

– Deberíais dejar la apuesta. Vais a hacer daño a muchas personas. – Jake intentó que razonaran.

– Nunca... Quiero un coche. – Su hermano respondió.

Después de eso, siguieron jugando y se turnaron con el castaño para que todos pudieran disfrutar de ese tiempo juntos.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: CUPIDO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Bruja Inocente** , muchas gracias. Me preguntas si Puck, Seb o Jake están en ND y da la casualidad que para una trama futura he confeccionado una lista de miembros del Glee Club, así que aquí te la dejo... Creo que están todos los que tengo planeado, he tenido que borrar lo que le había puesto a cada uno para no darte un spoiler muy gordo, por lo que puede que haya borrado alguno (aunque no creo). Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Sugar, Kitty, Marley, Tina, Unique, Sam, Artie, Ryder, Jake y Mike. Te confirmo que Seb y Puck no están en Glee. Sobre los sentimientos de Sebastian... Bueno, no va a ser fácil, no con su carácter ;) Espero que te guste... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6: CUPIDO**_

Sebastian caminaba con paso seguro por los pasillos del McKinley con una rosa en la mano. Buscaba a Blaine pero no lo encontraba y empezaba a preocuparse. Vio a lo lejos a la enana asiática que iba siempre pegada a él y pensó que sería buena idea seguirla. Después de dar unos pasos hacia ella se dio cuenta de que Mike la observaba disimuladamente desde su taquilla. Vaya, esas eran grandes noticias... Si le encontraba novio a la otra inseparable de su futuro amante, ganaría más puntos para conseguir su objetivo. Sólo tenía que convencer a su compañero de equipo.

– Hola. – El castaño saludó pero el otro lo miró con desconfianza.

– ¿Qué quieres? – El moreno no parecía cómodo.

– He visto como miras a la amiga de Blaine y hoy me siento generoso. ¿Quieres que prepare una cita doble? La que tuve con Brittany y Sam fue todo un éxito... – El ojiverde ofreció.

– No insultes mi inteligencia Smythe. – El asiático susurró. – Estoy en el equipo, sé lo que le vas a hacer a Blaine... Tú no lo sabes pero estoy en New Directions con él y, aunque no es mi mejor amigo, me llevo muy bien con él y es muy agradable. No se merece lo que le estás haciendo y, si no se lo digo, es porque sé que Puckerman y tú os enfrentaréis a mí y, mientras sé que podría con cualquiera de vosotros, los dos a la vez no sería justo.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver con que te ayude con la chica... – Sebastian intentó insistir.

– Eso impide que me acerque. Cuando todo esto explote, que lo hará, no quiero que me salpique. Si estoy con Tina ella me preguntará si lo sabía y no podré mentirle. Ella me dejará por haber dejado que tú juegues con su mejor amigo y todo habrá acabado. Por cierto, te vendría bien aprenderte su nombre, Blaine no permitirá que la llames con alguna palabra desagradable. – Chang informó antes de cerrar su taquilla y volverse para alejarse del otro.

– ¡Espera! ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? – El castaño preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta. Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró cuando sintió que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda. Se volvió para insultar y mandar a la mierda al que fuera pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando vio el par de ojos dorados más brillantes del universo.

– ¿Cómo se llama quién? – Blaine preguntó con una sonrisa. Por algún motivo, esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. Parecía cansado y algo decaído.

– Nadie... No es nadie importante. ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde le entregó la rosa a su destinatario. Le gustó ver como sus mejillas se volvían de color rojo. Era tan tímido y adorable.

– Sí... Es sólo que anoche me quedé hasta tarde viendo la televisión... ¡Maratón de Harry Potter! Estoy algo cansado. – El moreno jugaba con la flor mientras sus mejillas seguían teniendo un color rosado muy intenso.

– La próxima vez podrías invitarme. Me encargaré de que tengas suficiente descanso... Y de que te relajes, te lo prometo. – Smythe besó la mejilla del otro, que todavía estaba muy caliente por la cantidad de sangre que seguía concentrándose en ese lugar.

– Estoy algo nervioso... Con Sam saliendo con Brittany y con... Bueno, con lo que estamos empezando nosotros... Tina se va a quedar un poco sola y no lo entiendo. Es una chica inteligente, sincera, divertida... ¡Cualquier chico debería querer salir con ella! No entiendo por qué está soltera. – El ojimiel explicó.

– Puedo intentar hacer otra cita doble. Seguro que en el equipo de fútbol hay alguien interesado en salir con ella pero no se atreve a acercarse porque se ve tan segura, fuerte e independiente que intimida. – Sebastian estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien.

– ¿Harías eso por ella? – La cara de Anderson se iluminó de tal manera que el castaño se quedó sin aliento. Estaba claro que él no lo haría por ella, pero no iba a decirle eso. Él sólo lo hacía por conseguir su objetivo de acostarse con Blaine.

– Claro, quiero que todo el mundo sea tan feliz como yo lo soy cuando estoy a tu lado.

Si la cara de felicidad y las mejillas sonrojadas del moreno eran indicativo de como se sentía, Smythe sabía que estaba haciendo las cosas más que bien. Movió su brazo para que el otro lo agarrara y así caminar por los pasillos juntos. Vio a lo lejos a Puck, que lo observaba con cierta envidia porque estaba viendo los avances que había conseguido con Anderson mientras Quinn seguía sin hablar con él. Esa apuesta estaba ganada.

* * *

– Por favor, Mike. – Sebastian Smythe nunca suplicaba pero estaba desesperado. Quería encontrarle una cita a la amiga de Blaine para ganar más puntos con el chico al que debía conquistar. Los dos estaban en los vestuarios del McKinley y varios compañeros podían escuchar la conversación pero, a momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

– Te he dicho que no. No voy a arriesgar lo que pueda tener en un futuro con Tina por una estúpida apuesta. Cuando todo explote hablaré con ella y le diré lo que siento. – El asiático fue tajante y, sin darse cuenta, le mostró al otro el camino que debía seguir.

– Y ella creerá lo que le dices porque ningún jugador del equipo de fútbol habrá querido fingir que está enamorado para engañar a alguno de sus amigos para tener sexo con él, por lo que no tendrá ningún motivo para desconfiar de ti. – El castaño sonrió con suficiencia. El moreno lo miró durante unos segundos hasta suspirar frustrado.

– Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. – Chang susurró antes de sentarse en uno de los bancos del vestuario.

– Hagamos una cosa. Si accedes a mi plan y todo esto explota, yo personalmente hablaré con Tina para decirle que te tenía amenazado y que no podías decirle nada, pero que nunca estuviste de acuerdo con la apuesta. – El ojiverde ofreció. Sabía que había conseguido su objetivo.

* * *

Blaine estaba hablando con Sam... O, mejor dicho, escuchando cómo había sido la cita que el rubio había tenido con Brittany la noche anterior cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos por detrás. Se asustó un poco pero percibió ese olor tan característico de Sebastian y se relajó al instante.

– ¡Seb! No vuelvas a hacer eso, no me gusta. – El moreno retiró las manos de su amigo especial de sus ojos.

– Lo siento, cariño, no lo sabía. – El castaño se disculpó haciendo un puchero para ser perdonado.

– No importa... ¿Me has llamado "cariño"? – El ojimiel frunció el ceño.

– Sí... ¿No te gusta? También puedo llamarte "amor", "bebé", "precioso", "mi niño"... – El jugador de fútbol enumeró mientras contaba con los dedos las diferentes formas que tenía para llamar al chico que tenía frente a él.

– "Cariño" está bien. – El Cheerio tenía las mejillas sonrojadas otra vez, como cada vez que el otro coqueteaba con él.

– ¡Un momento! ¡Tú me has llamado "Seb"! – Smythe señaló de manera traviesa al otro, haciendo que se sonrojara aun más.

– T-tenía ent-tendido que es as-sí como te-te llaman tus amigos y yo p-pensaba que... – Anderson estaba tartamudeando además de que el rojo de sus mejillas era aun más intenso si eso era posible.

– Me encanta que me llames así. – Sebastian agarró con dulzura su barbilla para obligarlo a que lo mirara a los ojos. Comenzó a bajar un poco su cabeza para poder besarlo pero dándole tiempo al otro a que se negara a darle el beso. No lo habían hecho en el McKinley y no sabía si Blaine querría hacerlo o preferiría guardar esos gestos para la intimidad.

Para su fortuna, el moreno no se apartó y los dos se besaron con dulzura. Puck los observaba desde lejos y empezaba a estar muy molesto con todo lo que estaba pasando. Sam estaba fingiendo que buscaba algo en su taquilla pero se sentía muy incómodo. Aun así, no dijo nada porque no quería estropearle el momento a su mejor amigo.

Cuando se separaron, el castaño se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco maleducado con el rubio y, sabiendo que tenía que llevarse bien con él, decidió hablar.

– Siento este momento... Es que cuando estoy con Blaine no puedo pensar en nada más. – Smythe sonrió hacia Evans que asintió.

– Sólo no le hagas daño, ¿vale?

Algo en el corazón de Sebastian se encogió cuando escuchó esas palabras, pero la mirada enamorada de Anderson fue suficiente para que todo quedara olvidado.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Este capítulo personalmente me encanta... Seb es todo un dulce cuando quiere...

Bruja Inocente, muchas gracias. Cualquier aclaración o duda que tengáis, estoy dispuesta a resolverla, no dudes en preguntar. Sebastian haría casi cualquier cosa por ganar la apuesta... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: LA CASA DEL ÁRBOL**_

Sebastian estaba muy satisfecho de sí mismo, había conseguido que Mike aceptara la cita doble y los cuatro habían ido a un restaurante asiático para pasar una grata velada. La comida había sido deliciosa, Tina parecía encantada con su cita, Blaine le había agradecido mostrándose más cariñoso que de costumbre, así que él estaba muy contento.

También estaba asustado, estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido y eso le preocupaba. Su estómago parecía invadido por miles de mariposas que revoloteaban sin parar cuando esos ojos dorados lo miraban con una sonrisa. Sentía algo cálido en su interior cuando Anderson le sonreía sinceramente, haciendo que toda su cara se iluminara de felicidad. Una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo cuando le cogía de la mano o sus pieles se rozaban. Sentía un hormigueo en la mejilla cuando Blaine le besaba en esa zona. Su corazón se saltaba latidos cuando sus labios se juntaban en besos dulces pero a la vez llenos de deseo.

No sabía qué le pasaba, ni por qué cuando no estaba con el moreno no hacía nada más que pensar en él, pero había decidido que tenía que concentrarse en conseguir su objetivo, tener sexo con el ojimiel para ganar esa apuesta y saciar su curiosidad sobre como era en la cama. Después de eso, estaba seguro que todas esas sensaciones raras desaparecerían y volvería a ser él mismo.

Cuando la cita acabó, Mike se comprometió a llevar a Tina a su casa sana y salva, por lo que Blaine se quedó mirando a Sebastian durante unos segundos antes de acercarse para besarle con intensidad, agradeciéndole que le haya ayudado a hacer feliz a una de sus mejores amigas.

A pesar de que habían compartido varios besos, el moreno seguía mostrándose inocente e inexperto cuando lo besaba. Notaba que seguía teniendo dudas y que a veces estaba nervioso.

– Blaine... – El castaño se separó un poco, quería que el otro tuviera más confianza, era fundamental para conseguir su objetivo. – Relájate, bebé, sólo somos tú y yo.

– Es sólo que quiero que te sientas bien, tienes mucha experiencia y... Espera... – El ojimiel frunció el ceño. – ¿Me has llamado "bebé"?

– Creo que estar cerca de ti me vuelve cursi. – Los dos rieron y Smythe volvió a besarlo, esa vez siendo él quien llevaba la iniciativa, consiguiendo que el otro estuviera más relajado. Parecía que para Anderson era más fácil seguirlo que dirigirlo.

– Debo reconocer que me encanta que seas cursi. – Blaine se sonrojó y lo abrazó. No hubo beso, no hubo caricias inapropiadas. Era un simple abrazo pero que consiguió que Sebastian se sintiera en el mismo cielo.

– ¿Quieres que vayamos a un sitio donde podamos estar a solas? – El castaño propuso.

– Seb... No estoy preparado para... – El moreno estaba adorable con sus mejillas rojas.

– No va a pasar nada que no quieras. Sólo me apetece pasar más tiempo con mi atractivo y sensual novio. Tener una sesión de besos, hablar... – El ojiverde se encogió de hombros pero le resultó extraño que el otro frunciera el ceño.

– ¿Has dicho "tu novio"? – El Cheerio lo miró sorprendido.

– No... He dicho "mi atractivo y sensual novio". – El jugador de fútbol matizó con una sonrisa.

– Está bien... ¿Me prometes que no pasará nada que yo no quiera? – Anderson lo miró con esperanza y Smythe supo que estaba perdido.

– Te lo prometo.

* * *

Cuando Sebastian le había dicho que quería llevarlo a un lugar para estar a solas, lo último que había imaginado era que lo llevara a una casa en un árbol. Pero esa no era una casa árbol cualquiera. El interior era una amplia sala que tenía cojines y mantas en el centro, varias estanterías con libros, un escritorio con una lámpara y una televisión con una consola. Parecía la habitación de un adolescente pero en vez de cama, tenía ese espacio en el suelo que parecía lo más cómodo para dormir o para... Blaine entendió enseguida dónde estaba.

– ¿Aquí es donde traes a todos tus ligues? – El moreno frunció el ceño. El castaño se puso nervioso, era como un niño al que habían pillado en una travesura.

– No te voy a mentir, suelo traer aquí a mis ligues. Mis padres me construyeron esta casa cuando era niño pero cuando comencé a salir con chicos, comprendí que tendría más utilidad ahora que en ese entonces. Cambié un poco la decoración, no creo que unas paredes llenas de posters de Flash fueran lo más apropiado para su nueva función. – El ojiverde deseó que el otro no se marchara.

– Yo no voy a... – El animador intentó decir pero el otro lo interrumpió.

– Lo sé... Hablaba en serio cuando dije que sólo quiero que estemos un rato a solas besándonos y hablando.

Smythe se acercó lentamente y puso su mano en la mejilla del otro para acariciarle los labios antes de besarlo con mucha dulzura. Al principio lo hizo sin lengua, sólo disfrutando del delicioso sabor del otro. Sin embargo, un suave mordisco en el labio inferior de Anderson hizo que éste abriera la boca. Sebastian introdujo su lengua y buscó en la boca ajena la lengua del otro hasta que ambas se encontraron. Así comenzó un baile lento y sensual entre ellas mientras los labios de ambos se movían acompasados. Blaine enredó sus dedos en una suave cabellera castaña y la mano libre del ojiverde encontró unos centímetros de piel descubierta en la cintura del moreno.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y juntaron sus frentes mientras se miraban intensamente. Ambos habían caído en el hechizo del otro y todo a su alrededor desapareció. Se sentían mejor de lo que nunca se habían sentido y deseaban que ese momento no acabara nunca.

El moreno se sentía muy cómodo y sabía que el otro estaba teniendo mucha paciencia con él. Deducía que eso se debía a que le importaba, por lo que él decidió confiar un poco. Se separó del castaño y agarró con dulzura su mano para dirigirlo a la "cama" de cojines que había en el suelo. Los ojos verdes de su novio lo miraban con asombro, pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

El Cheerio se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó, para después mover uno de sus dedos para incitar al otro a que lo imitara. Smythe no sabía lo que quería el otro pero obedeció sin reparos. Se colocó encima de su novio y lo besó con mucha pasión.

Las manos de Sebastian comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro. Durante unos segundos, se olvidó de con quién estaba y agarró con fuerza el trasero del otro para elevarlo un poco mientras bajaba sus caderas para producir fricción entre ellos. Los dos gimieron pero Blaine rápidamente agarró las manos del otro para frenarlo.

– Seb... No estoy listo para eso... Yo sólo quiero caricias por encima de la cintura, siempre con ropa y besos en la boca y, como mucho, el cuello. No estoy preparado para ir más lejos. – El moreno tenía las mejillas rojas porque se sentía avergonzado.

– Lo siento... Me dejé llevar por todo lo que siento... – El castaño movió sus manos para llevarlas a una zona permitida. Acabó con una la cintura y otra en la mejilla ajena y besó los labios de su amado de manera dulce. – No dudes en pararme si sientes que voy muy lejos.

Volvieron a besarse aunque la pasión había disminuido. Todo quedó en una noche de besos dulces y suaves con caricias muy inocentes hasta que Anderson tuvo que irse a su casa. Smythe tuvo que aliviarse sólo esa noche, algo frustrado sexualmente por lo estrecho que era el Cheerio. Tenía que encontrar una solución a sus emergencias sexuales.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: LOS SMYTHE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias por este comentario y por el de Segundas Oportunidades. Te diré que existe la posibilidad de una segunda parte de esa historia pero no sé si conseguiré sacar algo decente o no. Sobre tu comentario a este fic, de momento no hay cuernos, ya veremos en un futuro... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: LOS SMYTHE**_

Era martes por la tarde y Blaine y Sebastian estaban besándose en el sofá de la casa del segundo. Estaban convencidos de que los padres del castaño tardarían en llegar del trabajo por lo que no se molestaron en ir a la casa del árbol o subir a la habitación para tener privacidad.

La posición era bastante comprometida ya que el moreno estaba en el regazo de su novio, con sus piernas a ambos lados de las caderas y besándolo con mucha pasión. Los dos estaban despeinados y sus camisetas no estaban bien colocadas ya que, como se acariciaban sobre la ropa, se habían movido. Había una marca roja bastante delatora en el cuello del joven de ojos verdes.

En esa posición fue como los encontraron los señores Smythe, que se miraron de manera cómplice antes de hablar. Drew era una mujer realmente hermosa a pesar de tener casi 50 años. Su melena castaña caía en hondas sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje era suave pero realzaba esos ojos verdes que eran muy similares a los de su hijo. Iba vestida con ropa cara y llevaba perlas en todas las joyas que lucía. Phill era un hombre de aspecto serio y rudo. Su pelo canoso estaba perfectamente cortado y su cara libre de barba. Sus ojos eran azules y llevaba un traje y corbata.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – El hombre preguntó con voz firme. Anderson saltó del regazo de su novio para sentarse a un lado, mirando asustado a las dos personas que tenía frente a él.

– Papá, mamá... No os esperaba tan pronto. – Sebastian estaba algo avergonzado, intentaba que sus padres no supieran mucho de su vida sexual.

– ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no traigas a tus amigos a casa sin permiso? – La mujer quiso saber.

– No es un amigo... Bueno, no quería presentaros tan pronto pero... Mamá, papá, él es Blaine, mi novio. Blaine, ellos son mis padres. – El castaño comentó con algo de timidez.

– Encantado de conocerlos, señores Smythe. – El moreno se acercó a ellos para saludarlos con un apretón de manos que los otros correspondieron.

– Voy a preparar la cena. – Drew comentó pero se dio cuenta de que sería de mala educación no ofrecerle al chico que se quedara, por lo que decidió hacerlo. Estaba convencida de que no aceptaría, nadie quiere cenar con los padres de alguien al que acaba de conocer y con el que sólo quiere sexo... Además, su hijo tampoco querría y estaría bien torturarlo durante unos segundos, aunque fuera sólo hasta que el otro rechazara la invitación. – ¿Te quedas a cenar?

– Será un placer... Si no es mucha molestia. – El ojimiel aceptó con una sonrisa.

– En ese caso, voy a la cocina. – Ella anunció realmente sorprendida por la respuesta del otro.

– ¿Quiere que la ayude? – Anderson ofreció.

– Claro.

Los dos acabaron en la cocina preparando la cena. Blaine cortaba las verduras para la ensalada mientras ella preparaba el pescado a la plancha y las patatas asadas. El silencio era algo incómodo, pero el joven no sabía de qué hablar y Drew no tenía ningún interés en conocer al otro. Sin embargo, quería descubrir la mentira de su hijo cuando había dicho que eran novios, por lo que se decidió a interrogarlo después de pensarlo varios minutos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con mi hijo? – La castaña preguntó.

– Tres semanas. La verdad es que al principio me resistí un poco... – Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo porque pensaba que había hablado de más... ¿Cuánto podría saber ella de la vida amorosa y sexual de Sebastian? Sin embargo, la mujer comprendió enseguida lo que le estaba diciendo y le sorprendió gratamente. ¿Tal vez lo había juzgado demasiado pronto?

– Mi hijo puede ser muy difícil de amar, lo sé. No te juzgo por eso... ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – La señora Smythe preguntó.

– No sólo se preocupa por mí y me trata con cariño y respeto, también se está esforzando por caerle bien a mis amigos. – El ojimiel explicó.

– Supongo que ya habréis intimado... Espero que él te trate bien, no está acostumbrado a tener sentimientos... – Drew comenzó a hablar, empezaba a preocuparle un poco la situación, no quería que su hijo fastidiara de una manera idiota su primera relación importante.

– No... No... Él y yo no... Yo no... Yo nunca... – Anderson estaba más rojo que los tomates que estaba cortando y la mujer sonrió.

– No habéis tenido sexo. Vale, no tienes de lo que avergonzarte. Cada persona tiene su propio ritmo para eso. Estoy segura de que no has encontrado a la persona adecuada. – Ella explicó y Blaine estuvo a punto de asentir pero se dio cuenta de algo.

– No es que Seb no sea la persona adecuada... – El moreno comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

– Lo sé... No tienes que justificarte, es más que comprensible. – La señora sonrió y decidió cambiar de tema a algo más ligero. Le gustaba ese chico como novio de su hijo y debía reconocer que era más que adorable.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban cenando en la mesa, alabando las habilidades culinarias de la señora Smythe y de Blaine. La conversación era fluida y no había casi momentos de silencio.

– Vamos a tener unos días libres. Hemos tenido un caso que, aunque lo hemos intentado evitar, ha acabado siendo algo personal. – Phill anunció.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Sebastian se interesó, no era muy normal que sus padres trabajaran juntos y mucho menos que algo se volviera personal.

– Era un chico que llegó al hospital porque le habían pegado una paliza y no quería decir quién le había hecho eso. Con paciencia, conseguí que me contara que confesara que había sido su padre porque era gay. Llamé a tu padre para que se encargara de todo y la verdad es que ha sido algo agotador. Llevamos varios días trabajando sin descanso para que no tenga que volver a vivir algo así. – Drew explicó.

– Eso no explica qué lo hace personal. – El castaño estaba confundido.

– ¿Y si fuera un amigo tuyo? ¿O si te enamoras de un chico con ese problema? – La madre explicó.

El matrimonio fue consciente de que Blaine se había tensado por esa conversación. Tenían bastante experiencia para saber que algo había pero no podían saber el qué seguro. Sin embargo, no tuvieron ninguna señal más y pensaron que tal vez era por algún conocido que había tenido ese problema.

Aun así, cuando el moreno se fue a su casa, ellos preguntaron a su hijo algunas cosas y descubrieron que Anderson tenía una vida normal en el McKinley. Era casi idílica, capitán de las Cheerios, tenía muy buena relación con muchos alumnos e incluso dos mejores amigos a los que quería con locura. Nunca había estado en el armario y siempre había mostrado su homosexualidad con orgullo y naturalidad. Eso sirvió para que los adultos se relajaran un poco.

Cuando Sebastian se fue a dormir, lo último que su madre le dijo fue "cuídalo, es un gran chico y realmente siente algo por ti". El castaño se sintió mal porque estaba mintiéndole a demasiadas personas, pero decidió enterrar ese sentimiento porque debía enfocarse en su verdadero objetivo, ganar la apuesta.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: EL AMANTE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Bruja Inocente** , muchas gracias. Gracias por la idea sobre la historia, la tendré en cuenta... Y sobre este fic, sí, Sebastian perderá mucho cuando Blaine se entere... O puede que incluso antes... Espero que te guste el capítulo... Aunque lo veo difícil. Besos Por cierto! Casi me olvido... Te adelantaste un capítulo XD...

* * *

 ** _CAPÍTULO 9: EL AMANTE_**

Un mes. Ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde que Puck y Sebastian hicieran la apuesta. Un mes en el que el castaño había estado esforzándose para ganarse la confianza de Blaine. En ese tiempo, había conseguido avances en cuanto a su relación emocional, pero físicamente seguían algo separados. Ni siquiera le había permitido meter una mano por debajo de la camiseta.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan mojigato como el moreno. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan dispuesto al celibato, que nunca se dejara llevar por la pasión, que nunca perdiera las formas, que nunca se dejara dominar por los impulsos.

Sin embargo, Blaine había llamado para decir que sus padres lo habían retenido en casa con algún asunto familiar, por lo que había tenido que cancelar su cita ese sábado. El ojiverde se sentía algo molesto porque su novio no le había presentado a su familia. Él ya le había presentado a sus padres, puede que no fuera planeado, pero Anderson ya tenía algo de confianza con los Smythe.

Sin embargo, algo positivo tenía que tener esa situación. Sebastian podía hacer lo que quisiera esa noche. No tenía ningún plan por lo que se puso unos pantalones y una camisa, nada demasiado elegante pero tampoco era un look "descuidado", se peinó cuidadosamente y se perfumó para salir perfecto esa noche. Iba a ir a Scandals, hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de tiempo para divertirse de verdad.

Al llegar al club, le mostró al portero para que lo dejara pasar. El local no estaba lleno, pero había bastante gente. Se dirigió a la barra y pidió una cerveza, no quería perder los papeles esa noche, quería emborracharse pero no hasta el punto de no recordar nada al día siguiente. Tampoco quería tener una resaca muy grande, por si Blaine le llamaba o aparecía en su casa.

Una rápida mirada a los chicos que había en el lugar consiguió que sonriera, había varios jóvenes y atractivos candidatos para esa noche. Iba a ser una gran noche...

* * *

Sebastian se despertó con dolor de cabeza, fruto de la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado la noche anterior. Estaba en su casa del árbol, tumbado sobre sus cojines. Se volvió y vio que su amante todavía no se había ido a su casa. No le importó, él iba a levantarse y dejarlo ahí. Buscó sus calzoncillos y estaba poniéndoselos cuando su móvil sonó. El identificador de llamadas le indicó que era Blaine.

– Hola bebé. – El castaño lo saludó con cariño.

– Hola Seb, siento haber cancelado la cita de anoche. – La voz del moreno se notaba triste.

– No importa, comprendo que teníais cosas que hacer. – El ojiverde aseguró.

– Había pensado que, tal vez... Podría ir a hacerte una visita ahora, si te parece bien... – Anderson propuso.

– Claro que sí, ven cuando quieras, estaré esperándote... – Smythe comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

– Llego en media hora, un beso.

– Beso. – Sebastian se aseguró de que había colgado y se volvió hacia su amante. Lo zarandeó para despertarlo y cuando éste abrió los ojos, decidió hablar. – Tienes que irte... ¡Ya!

El castaño recogió todas las pertenencias de su amante y las lanzó cerca de él. Se aseguró de que el otro salía de su casa antes de correr a ducharse. Mientras limpiaba su cuerpo, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había algo que lo desconcertaba y era lo que había sentido cuando estaba teniendo sexo con ese hombre. Era la primera vez que se sentía mal por haber hecho eso. Además, no había sido muy satisfactorio. No es que el chico fuera mal amante, simplemente había algo que le impedía disfrutarlo...

No podía ser amor. Se negaba a pensar que se había enamorado de Blaine. El amor no era para él, mucho menos en esa situación. Necesitaba centrarse en ganar la apuesta, en conseguir que Puck fuera su esclavo durante un mes. Tenía que dejar de sentir eso cuando veía a Blaine.

Salió del baño ya vestido y se encontró a Blaine en su habitación. Los ojos color avellana lo miraron con amor y su corazón se saltó un latido. Estaba totalmente jodido, se había enamorado.

– Hola Seb. – El moreno le sonrió.

– Hola bebé. ¿Qué tal ayer con tu familia? – Sebastian se acercó y le besó con la mejilla.

– Podría haber sido mejor... ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste? – El ojimiel se mostró interesado.

– Nada, estuve aburrido toda la noche. – El castaño mintió, aunque no sabía por qué esa mentira dolía más que cualquiera que había dicho hasta ese día.

– Bueno... Espero compensarte por eso.

Anderson se acercó y besó a su novio con dulzura, llevando sus manos a su cuello para que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos. El ojiverde agarró con suavidad su cintura y ambos siguieron así durante varios minutos.

– Te invito a desayunar, no sé tú pero yo estoy hambriento. – El castaño explicó.

* * *

Sebastian y Blaine habían pasado todo el día juntos y el moreno se había ido después de tantas horas de disfrutar juntos. Su corazón dolió cuando vio el coche de su novio desaparecer y supo lo que estaba pasando.

Corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta, antes de sentarse en la cama e intentar tranquilizarse. Era malo enamorarse, él nunca se enamoraba porque no quería sufrir, pero peor era enamorarse de alguien al que había conquistado por una apuesta... Pero eso podía acabar.

Cogió las llaves de su coche y salió para ir a la casa de los Puckerman. Los encontró en el jardín, estaban tomando unas cervezas porque sus madres tenían turno de noche y ambos lo aprovechaban. Cuando lo vieron aparecer, los dos sonrieron.

– ¿Te unes a la fiesta? – Noah preguntó.

– No, tengo que volver a casa, sólo tengo unos minutos. – El castaño informó.

– ¿A qué debemos tu visita? – Jake quiso saber.

– Quería que cancelemos la apuesta. – El ojiverde pidió, arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su amigo.

– Así que no puedes conseguir que Anderson se abra de piernas y te rindes, ¿no? – El mayor de los hermanos comentó divertido.

– No, no es eso... – Smythe pensó si contarlo o no, pero decidió que tarde o temprano se enterarían por lo que acabó contándolo. – Me gusta y no quiero que nuestra relación esté en peligro por una estúpida apuesta.

– Vale, acepto terminar con la apuesta... Si me das tu coche. – Noah sonrió aparentando inocencia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Tú no has conseguido que Quinn acepte estar en tu misma habitación y yo estoy con Blaine, es obvio quién ha conseguido mayor avance. – Sebastian no daba crédito.

– Yo no soy el que se está dando por vencido. – El mayor de los Puckerman respondió.

– No voy a darte el coche. – El castaño comentó con seguridad.

– En ese caso, yo no voy a darme por vencido en la apuesta. Tú sabrás qué haces con Blaine y como le explicas que es un daño colateral de una apuesta y que sólo quieres que tenga sexo contigo para ganarla. – Noah rió, sabiendo que había ganado ese enfrentamiento.

Smythe maldijo y se fue sin comentar nada más, deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y no hacer esa apuesta que tantos problemas le podría causar.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: UN AVANCE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Siento mucho no haber actualizado el viernes o ayer, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve ni un segundo para el ordenador... Para que me perdonéis, voy a subir dos capítulos! Así compenso la espera...

 **Bruja Inocente,** muchas gracias. Has hecho un gran resumen... Por fin reconoce que está enamorado pero lo tiene muy jodido... Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero aquí tienes dos capítulos para compensar... Espero que te gusten... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10: UN AVANCE**_

Blaine caminó con una sonrisa hacia Sebastian un viernes por la mañana después de varias semanas de relación. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa nada más verlo y se dieron un rápido pico en los labios nada más estar juntos. Llevaban mucho tiempo saludándose así y ningún alumno del McKinley se extrañaba al verlos juntos y cariñosos, todos sabían que estaban juntos.

– Pareces animado. – El ojiverde comentó, su corazón latía acelerado al ver la felicidad de su novio. A pesar de eso, seguía teniendo ese sentimiento de culpa que sentía por la apuesta y por haberle sido infiel. No quería que se enterara, sabía que de ser así lo perdería y empezaba a no estar dispuesto a eso.

– ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? – El moreno preguntó.

– Estar contigo. – El jugador de fútbol respondió con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Estarán tus padres en casa? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Sí, pero podemos ir a la casa del árbol si quieres algo de privacidad. – Smythe informó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

– Perfecto... Me encargaré del postre... – Anderson lo besó con pasión antes de alejarse. Después de unos pasos, se volvió y vio que Sebastian lo miraba algo extrañado, aunque disfrutando de la vista del trasero de su novio en los ajustados pantalones de animador. Blaine decidió guiñarle un ojo, algo seductor y el otro no tardó mucho en hacer el mismo gesto. El moreno lo tenía todo preparado para esa noche y no iba a dudar ni un segundo.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian estaban en la casa del árbol terminando de cenar. Habían conseguido comida china y la habían llevado allí para pasar un rato a solas sin nadie que los molestara. El castaño había intentado abrir la caja roja que su novio había llevado pero éste no le había dejado mirar lo que contenía.

Cuando el moreno comió el último trozo de carne que quedaba, el ojiverde lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

– Hora del postre... ¿Qué es? – Smythe estaba nervioso, deseaba saber qué había traído su novio.

– He hecho unas fresas recubiertas de chocolate. – El ojimiel abrió la caja para enseñar la media docena de fresas que había preparado. Sebastian fue a coger una pero recibió un golpe en la mano, aunque realmente suave puesto que era en forma de broma. – No puedes usar las manos para comerlas... ¿Quieres una?

El castaño se sorprendió por la actitud de su novio pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó guiar. Vio como el cheerio cogía una fresa y se la llevaba a su boca para sostenerla entre los labios. Al ojiverde le costó entender lo que su pareja quería pero sonrió antes de acercarse y besarlo para "robarle" la mitad de la fruta.

Un poco de chocolate quedó en la comisura de los labios de Anderson y el jugador de fútbol se acercó para limpiarlo con su lengua antes de volver a besarlo. Sus bocas sabían a fresa y chocolate y ellos no podían parar de besarse, moviendo sus labios de forma hambrienta y sujetándose con fuerza para no distanciarse.

Comieron las fresas de esa manera, disfrutando de la sensualidad de cada gesto y de la pasión de cada beso ya que nunca habían estado así. Smythe tenía miedo porque su deseo aumentaba cada segundo y no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse a las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la ropa a su amado y hacer que perdiera la noción del tiempo y del espacio mientras tenían el sexo más salvaje que jamás nadie había tenido.

Cuando terminaron las fresas, Blaine besó con más pasión a Sebastian mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para que acabara tumbado boca arriba sobre los cojines. El moreno se colocó sobre él, obligándolo a separar las piernas para colocarse entre ellas. Todo eso lo consiguieron sin separar sus labios.

El castaño llevó sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de su novio, sin ejercer demasiada presión para que no se sintiera presionado. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el ojimiel abandonó sus labios para besar su mandíbula y bajar por su cuello para comenzar a besar y morder un punto cercano a la clavícula.

El jugador de fútbol hacía todo lo que podía para no gemir por todas las sensaciones que su amado le estaba produciendo. Tenía que ser bueno si no quería perderlo pero saber que estaba dejando una marca en su cuello estaba consiguiendo que quisiera hacerlo suyo esa misma noche.

Anderson llevó una de sus manos hacia atrás para agarrar con suavidad una de las manos de Smythe que se situaban en su espalda. Bajó la mano del ojiverde lo suficiente para situarla sobre su trasero y bajó su cuerpo para que sus erecciones se frotaran, causando que ambos gimieran por el placer.

Blaine se incorporó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y asegurarse de que ese gesto estaba bien mientras que Sebastian colocó la otra mano en su trasero para agarrar con fuerza sus dos nalgas. El moreno volvió a moverse para que ambos pudieran volver a sentir ese placer que había acompañado ese movimiento.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El castaño preguntó, preocupado por si su novio estaba acelerando las cosas.

– No quiero que nos quitemos la ropa pero sí quiero avanzar un poco... ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Sé que no es mucho pero...

El ojiverde se incorporó para besar a su amado, causando que éste dejara de hablar a mitad de frase, pero sabiendo que su pareja estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier avance que él quisiera. A partir de ahí, todo volvió al punto anterior, con Anderson besando y mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, aunque esa vez en un lugar más visible y en el otro lado. Los dos se frotaban con fuerza y, a pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban, cada roce se sentía maravilloso.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios, sin detener sus movimientos, simplemente deseando sentir cada vez más el cuerpo del otro. Era un poco frustrante no sentir piel pero Smythe no aceleraría las cosas, no quería asustar a su amado. Sin embargo, el motivo por el que respetaba los deseos del animador eran muy diferente al que lo había llevado a hacer eso en un principio. Lo amaba y ese era el único motivo para querer que se sintiera cómodo.

Sebastian notó como su cuerpo se tensaba y todo su cuerpo era recorrido por el máximo placer que jamás había experimentado cuando llegó al orgasmo, corriéndose en el interior de sus pantalones. Sobre él, Blaine movió sus caderas cuatro veces más antes de liberarse él también.

Los besos dejaron de ser hambrientos y necesitados para ser dulces y suaves. Las manos del castaño abandonaron el trasero ajeno para colocarse en la mejilla de su amado. Todo se volvió demasiado romántico esa noche y así siguió durante un rato, hasta que volvieron a estar listos para una segunda ronda.

* * *

Al día siguiente había una fiesta en casa de Sugar y la mitad del McKinley estaba invitado. Ni Blaine ni Sebastian hicieron nada para ocultar las marcas que se habían producido durante su noche de pasión. Ellos sabían que todos los miraban cuando llegaron, pero no les importaba. Sin embargo, después de una hora, el moreno empezaba a estar incómodo por las miradas que Noah les dirigía.

– Puck no para de mirarnos y no de forma agradable... ¿Le ocurre algo? – El ojimiel preguntó. El castaño lo miró y supo que eran celos por los avances que había conseguido para ganar la apuesta, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

– No creo... Y aun así, no me importa. Sólo quiero pasármelo bien... ¿Bailamos? – El jugador de fútbol agarró su mano para dirigirlo a la pista de baile pero el otro lo detuvo.

– Es tu mejor amigo. – El Cheerio argumentó.

– Últimamente no estamos muy bien, no te preocupes. Todo se solucionará. – Smythe besó a su novio con pasión. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y que eso podía enfurecer aun más a Puckerman, pero él no iba a dejar de disfrutar del chico que le había robado el corazón sólo porque su amigo no soportara que ganase una apuesta... Aunque para él, hacía días que había dejado de ser una apuesta.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: PROTECTOR

_**CAPÍTULO 11: PROTECTOR**_

Sebastian era el chico más feliz de todo el McKinley y el resto de alumnos lo notaban. También notaban que había pasado algo entre él y Blaine que había llevado su relación a otro nivel, aunque no sabían el qué. Sin embargo, los rumores de que estaban teniendo sexo estaban por todos los rincones y el moreno incluso había cambiado su actitud al respecto. Había abandonado el Club del Celibato y cuando Quinn y Santana le habían preguntado al respecto él se había negado a contestar. Muchos alumnos habían presenciado esa conversación ya que había sido en los pasillos del instituto y en voz alta, por lo que eso había alimentado aun más los rumores.

Sólo los jugadores del equipo de fútbol sabían que eso no era cierto, puesto que Puck todavía no era esclavo de Smythe. Sin embargo, varios de ellos habían empezado a apostar también para ver cuál ganaba y en los últimos días varios jugadores que todavía no habían puesto dinero, habían decidido apostar por el castaño, puesto que todos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo.

Tina, Sam y Brittany también sabían que los rumores eran ciertos. Aun recordaban el día en el que Blaine les había llamado para quedar a tomar algo en el Lima Beans y les había contado lo que había pasado con Sebastian. Estaban felices por él, por saber que estaba enamorado y parecía que era correspondido. Todos habían cambiado su opinión sobre Smythe e incluso el rubio empezaba a considerarlo amigo. Por eso les emocionaba ver que Anderson cada vez se sentía más cómodo con la relación.

Sin embargo, había algo que empezaba a preocupar a Sebastian. Se había percatado de que últimamente Blaine comía algo menos de lo habitual y empezaba a pensar que tal vez había algún problema que él desconocía. El moreno estaba jugando con su comida mientras sus amigos a su alrededor hablaban sobre los Sectionals, que eran proximamente. El castaño se acercó al oído de su novio para hablar sin ser escuchado.

– ¿Hay algún problema con la comida?

– No, no tengo mucha hambre. Eso es todo. – El moreno le sonrió con suavidad.

– No es algo de hoy... Blaine, empiezo a preocuparme porque llevas días sin comer mucho... ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? – El joven de ojos verdes lo miró con amor, intentando comprender qué le pasaba.

– Vas a pensar que soy estúpido. – El moreno susurró tan bajo que el otra casi no lo escucha.

– ¿Por qué? Jamás pensaría eso. – El jugador de fútbol besó su mejilla para intentar relajarlo.

– Desde que tú y yo hemos... avanzado en nuestra relación íntima, no paro de pensar en que más pronto que tarde tú y yo estaremos juntos con mucha menos ropa...

– Blaine, no hay prisa. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, iremos a tu ritmo, no importa el tiempo que necesites, yo esperaré hasta que estés listo. – Smythe afirmó. Quería ganar la apuesta pero también quería respetar a su pareja para que, después de ese momento, pudieran seguir juntos y, con suerte, ser el amor definitivo del otro.

– Lo sé, pero estoy muy cerca de estar preparado y... quiero que cuando llegue el momento... quiero ser lo suficientemente atractivo. Has estado con muchos chicos con cuerpos más atléticos, músculos más marcados, más delgados... – Anderson evitaba mirar a su novio, por lo que éste sujetó sus mejillas para obligar a esos hermosos ojos color avellana a encontrarse con los suyos.

– No vuelvas a decir algo así... ¿No eres consciente de lo atractivo que eres? Por favor, si he estado a punto de pedirle a la entrenadora Sylvester que cambiase los uniformes masculinos de los Cheerios porque estoy cansado de que todo el McKinley se quede mirando tu culo cada vez que pasas frente a ellos. – Blaine rió. – Y luego están tus brazos... ¡Eres muy fuerte! Me encanta cuando me abrazas porque me siento protegido... No quiero que cambies nada de ti... Por favor, vuelve a comer porque lo único que no quiero es un novio con poca energía y enfermo, ¿vale?

– ¿De verdad te gusto tal como soy? – El moreno lo miró esperanzado.

– No cambiaría ni un centímetro de tu cuerpo... Pero aunque engordaras, me seguirías encantando porque nuestra conexión va mucho más allá de algo físico. Por eso tú jamás tendrás que competir contra ninguno de los chicos con los que he tenido sexo... Ninguno me ha hecho sentir lo que tú me haces sentir y esa ya es una ventaja a tu favor. Deja de pensar en ellos porque ya han perdido en su comparación contigo. – Smythe se sinceró.

– Gracias, Seb.

La pareja se besó con dulzura y después, Anderson comenzó a comer, siendo consciente de que el otro lo vigilaba para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada. Como premio, cuando acabó con toda la comida, ganó otro beso de su amado.

* * *

Blaine se tumbó junto a Sebastian después de que los dos llegaran al orgasmo. Habían estado frotándose con ropa varias noches desde esa primera vez y ambos seguían disfrutando de esos momentos a solas. Estaban en la casa del árbol y los dos se abrazaron en silencio durante unos minutos. No eran necesarias las palabras, tenían que recuperar la respiración antes de intentar hacer otras cosas.

El castaño llevaba días luchando contra muchos de los sentimientos que tenía. La culpabilidad por todos los errores que había cometido le comía por dentro. No podía creer que estuviera jugando con el cariño y la confianza que el moreno le mostraba. Se sentía mal por la apuesta y por haberle sido infiel en determinado momento. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decírselo porque sospechaba que eso terminaría su relación.

Por otro lado, por fin reconocía ese otro sentimiento que también tenía, era amor. Sebastian Smythe se había enamorado por primera vez de un joven dulce, cariñoso, amable... y virgen. Empezaba a ser un problema porque no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa, esa mirada que brillaba de felicidad, esas pestañas que acariciaban sus mejillas cuando cerraba esos hermosos ojos color avellana... No sabía si podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin tener sexo con él, sobretodo sabiendo cómo se sentía frotar sus cuerpos a pesar de todas las capas de ropa que los separaban.

– ¿En qué piensas? – El Cheerio preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba la piel del pecho que quedaba expuesta porque el castaño llevaba un polo con los botones desabrochados.

– Te amo. – El ojiverde respondió sin pensar, pero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Era cierto que esa era la respuesta más honesta y real que podía dar, pero también era la que más miedo podría producirle... ¿Y si no era correspondido? ¿Y si lo había dicho muy pronto? ¿Y si lo asustaba y no quería volver a verlo nunca más?

– Yo también te amo, Sebby. – Anderson se incorporó un poco para acercarse a su novio y besarlo con dulzura. Smythe respondió el beso inmediatamente, aliviado de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos..

El beso pronto se tornó pasional y el moreno bajó su mano por el pecho ajeno con suavidad hasta llegar a la cintura de sus pantalones. Sin decir nada, desabrochó el botón y bajó la cremallera para meter su mano dentro de los calzoncillos y empezar a masturbarlo.

– Blaine... – Sebastian susurró pero su novio lo silenció con otro beso.

El castaño imitó los gestos que el otro había hecho para masturbarlo también y pronto los dos gemían entre besos hasta que ambos volvieron a llegar al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro.

– ¿Qué tal lo he hecho? Sé que no soy muy experto pero... – Los labios del ojiverde se juntaron a los suyos de manera que no podía seguir hablando.

– Ha sido más que perfecto... Tú eres perfecto...

Después de un último beso, Smythe sacó unas toallitas que tenía allí para que ambos pudieran limpiarse las manos. No podían hacer nada con su ropa, por lo que tenían que conformarse con ir manchados hasta que tuvieran la oportunidad de cambiarse. Después volvieron a tumbarse en los cojines, abrazados, y se relajaron en los brazos del otro, sintiéndose como si estuvieran en el cielo.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: LOS CUMPLEAÑOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Bruja inocente,** muchas gracias. Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos... De momento Blaine sigue en esa burbuja de amor que hace que sea feliz... Me da un poco de pena romperla pero tendrá que llegar el momento... Aun así, espero que te guste el capítulo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12: LOS CUMPLEAÑOS**_

El regreso a las clases en enero fue frío y la nieve dificultaba estar fuera, por lo que todos los estudiantes pasaban su tiempo libre en el interior. Era el cumpleaños de Blaine y tres días después el cumpleaños de Sebastian, por lo que la pareja había planeado celebrar ambos cumpleaños el fin de semana. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que el castaño no tuviera algo especial para su amado ese día tan especial.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio, sabía que estaba enamorado y que haría cualquier cosa para que el otro lo correspondiera. Cualquiera pensaría que haberse dicho te amo habría eliminado esos pensamientos, pero el ojiverde sabía que debía esforzarse porque tenía un secreto que podía dañarlo demasiado.

– Felicidades, sexy. – El jugador de fútbol besó la mejilla de su novio antes de darle una rosa roja.

– Gracias, Sebby. – Los ojos color miel miraron al otro con tanto amor que su corazón se saltó un latido. El moreno se puso de puntillas para poder besarlo en los labios.

– Tengo un regalo para ti... – Smythe movió un paquete frente a su novio, pequeño y alargado, y a éste se le iluminaron aun más los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando el Cheerio fue a cogerlo, el más alto lo alejó de su alcance. – Lo siento, pero quiero besarme con un chico de dieciocho años antes de darte el regalo... ¿Crees que encontraré algún chico de dieciocho años por aquí?

Anderson puso sus manos en la nuca del otro y lo obligó a agacharse un poco mientras él se ponía de puntillas y lo encontraba a medio camino para besarlo con mucha pasión y fuerza. Sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla por dominar el beso pero parecía que ninguna saldría vencedora. Un gemido se escapó de uno de sus labios pero jamás nadie sabría cuál de los dos había sido. Se separaron por la falta de aire, intentando acompasar sus respiraciones, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los labios algo hinchados.

– Creo que no hay duda de que te lo has ganado... – Sebastian respondió dándole el regalo a su pareja. Blaine lo abrió impaciente y se sorprendió al encontrarse una pulsera de plata. Por la parte de arriba tenia los nombres de ambos separados por un corazón y por la parte de atrás tenía la inscripción "tuyo siempre".

– Es perfecta... Te amo. – Blaine volvió a besar a su novio.

– Yo también te amo. – El castaño susurró tras el beso.

* * *

El día del cumpleaños de Sebastian llegó y Blaine decidió sorprenderlo antes de llegar al McKinley. Con la complicidad de Drew, entró en la casa de los Smythe antes de que su novio se despertara. La habitación del castaño estaba a oscuras y él caminó sigiloso hasta su cama. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesilla y se sentó en la cama para besar a su amado. Al principio, el jugador de fútbol tardó en reaccionar pero pronto abrazó a su pareja e intensificó el beso.

– La mejor manera de despertar de la historia. – Sebastian susurró sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

– Es parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños. – Blaine lo volvió a besar con dulzura. – ¡Felicidades!

– ¿Eso que huelo es café? – El castaño preguntó.

– Sí, hay café, zumo de naranja, cupcakes de manzana hechos por mí y fresas y plátano con nata y sirope de chocolate. – El moreno explicó.

– ¡Cuántas calorías! ¿A qué debo este placer? – El más alto abrió los ojos para acomodarse para desayunar.

– Quería hacer algo especial para ti. – El ojimiel se sonrojó un poco.

– Me encanta... – ¿Me ayudas? No creo que pueda comer todo.

La pareja desayunó entre besos. Cuando acabaron, Smythe fue a la ducha mientras el otro recogía todo.

Una vez Sebastian estuvo listo, Blaine le dio su regalo. Sin siquiera abrirlo, estaba claro que era un CD. El castaño estaba emocionado y lo abrió. En la carátula había una foto de la pareja y el título era canciones de amor.

– He creado un CD con canciones románticas que cuando las escucho no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Además, Sugar tiene un estudio de graduación en su casa y me dejó grabar allí por lo que todas están cantadas por mí. La mayoría son sólo al piano o la guitarra pero hay varias en las que Ryder me ayudó a la batería, Sam con la armónica y Jake con el bajo. Además me ayudaron con los coros junto a Marley, Britt y Tina. Sé que no es un gran regalo pero no tengo mucho dinero para gastar...

Blaine no pudo dar ninguna explicación porque recibió un beso que lo silenció. Pudo notar que a su novio le había gustado el regalo de cumpleaños y eso le hacía feliz.

– Es un regalo perfecto. Muchas gracias.

La pareja bajó las escaleras y se encontró con los Smythe, que felicitaron a su hijo antes de marcharse al trabajo. Ellos se subieron al coche del castaño para ir a clase y durante el viaje hablaron de la celebración que harían ese fin de semana. El sábado irían a cenar a un restaurante elegante y después pasarían tiempo a solas en la casa del árbol.

* * *

Sebastian decidió saltarse una de sus clases porque no podía esperar para escuchar el CD que Blaine le había regalado y que llevaba en su bolso. Se dirigió a su coche y puso la música antes de arrancar. Unos acordes al piano precedieron a una canción que él reconocía porque hacía poco tiempo el moreno le había convencido para ver la película Burlesque. Bound To You interpretada por Anderson sonaba tan dulce y con tanto sentimiento que no pudo evitar que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

 _I found a man I can trust_

 _And boy, I believe in us_

 _I am terrified to love for the first time_

 _Can you see that I'm bound in chains_

 _I finally found my way_

 _I am bound to you_

 _I am bound to you_

Parecía una broma del destino que la canción hablara de que confiaba en él cuando él había hecho la mayor estupidez de la historia. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de confesar que había hecho una apuesta con Puck y perderlo. Sólo le quedaba aferrarse a la esperanza de que Blaine no se enterase.

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian se habían colado en las bambalinas del auditorio para estar a solas y huir del frío del mes de febrero que había teñido las calles de blanco por culpa de la nieve. El castaño estaba sentado sobre una gran caja negra y el moreno estaba en su regazo. Sus labios estaban pegados y apenas se separaban uno o dos segundos para respirar. El ojiverde mantenía sus manos en la cadera de su amado porque no quería que se sintiera presionado. Los brazos del Cheerio rodeaban el cuelo del otro mientras sus dedos se enredaban en su cabello.

– ¿Qué haces esta noche? – Anderson preguntó casi sin aliento.

– No tengo planes... ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? – El jugador de fútbol quiso saber.

– ¿Estarán tus padres? – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Sí, van a estar en casa. – Smythe respondió.

– En ese caso, si no te importa, preferiría que fuéramos a la casa del árbol. – Blaine propuso. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía algo intimidado, pero el otro no entendió el motivo.

– Claro, lo que tú quieras. ¿Puedo saber por qué ese deseo de privacidad? – Sebastian preguntó intrigado. El moreno se acercó a su cuello y dejó varios besos hasta que llegó a la oreja del otro.

– Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – El ojimiel susurró sensualmente, haciendo que su novio sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. El castaño disfrutaba de cada momento juntos, pero cuando Anderson se volvía atrevido y jugaba con él de esa manera, enloquecía. No sabía qué tenía planeado pero no podía esperar a que llegara esa noche y estar a solas con su amado. Fuera lo que fuese, estaba seguro de que le encantaría y pasarían un gran momento juntos.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: SOY TODO TUYO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13: SOY TODO TUYO**_

Cuando Blaine llegó a la casa del árbol, Sebastian ya lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa. Al castaño le sorprendió el color rojizo de las mejillas de su amado pero no comentó nada. El moreno dejó una bolsa cerca de los cojines y se volvió para besar a su novio en los labios.

Con mucha suavidad, el ojimiel arrastró al otro hasta que ambos acabaron tumbados en la "cama". Siguieron besándose con amor, dejando que todos sus sentimientos se mostraran en cada movimiento.

Las tímidas manos del Cheerio comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba el otro. Enseguida el ojiverde reaccionó, queriendo saber qué era lo que pasaba.

– Mi amor, ¿qué haces? – El jugador de fútbol apartó suavemente las manos de su novio de su camisa.

– Desnudarte. – Anderson respondió con facilidad antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de su pareja, haciendo que éste se olvidara durante unos segundos de sus dudas y gimiera cuando Blaine terminó de dejarle una marca.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Smythe reaccionó antes de dejarse llevar de nuevo.

– Desde que me dijiste que me amas era cuestión de tiempo. Lo deseo, quiero que tú seas el primero. No tengo ninguna duda, sólo quiero ser tuyo. – Blaine se sinceró antes de volver a besarlo y seguir con la tarea de quitarle la camisa. Esa vez Sebastian no dijo nada más, dejó que el otro liderara ese momento.

Poco a poco, con mucha paciencia y dedicación, ambos desnudaron al otro. Cada vez que retiraban una prenda, paraban unos minutos para tocar y besar la piel descubierta. Smythe vio varias cicatrices pero no dijo nada, encontraría un momento más adecuado para saber qué le había pasado. Esas caricias y besos consiguieron varios suspiros y gemidos.

– Necesitamos lubricante. – Sebastian susurró bajo su novio. – Está en... – El castaño no dijo nada más ya que vio a su amado sacar un bote de lubricante de la bolsa que había llevado, además de varias cajas de preservativos. – Bebé, no sé cuales son tus planes pero dudo mucho que lleguemos a usar todos esos condones...

– Lo sé... – Las mejillas de Blaine volvían a estar sonrojadas. – No sabía cuántos comprar ni que tipo...

– Eres adorable. – El castaño besó a su novio con amor y aprovechó ese momento para girar de manera que en ese momento era él quien estaba encima del otro.

El ojiverde cogió el lubricante y puso un poco en sus dedos. Lo calentó un poco haciendo fricción para que no estuviera tan frío.

– ¿Estás seguro? – El jugador de fútbol quiso asegurarse antes de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

– Sólo necesito una cosa antes de estar completamente seguro... ¿Me amas? – Los ojos color avellana estaban brillando con intensidad.

– Blaine, te amo. – Smythe respondió antes de besarlo. En el momento en el que sus labios se encontraron, metió uno de sus dedos en el interior de su novio. Notó como se tensaba el cuerpo que estaba bajo él por lo que se movió con suavidad para que fuera acostumbrándose. – Relájate, mi amor. Va a doler pero voy a ir despacio y con suavidad. Puedes pararme si lo necesitas, no me ofenderé. Quiero que estés cómodo.

Sebastian volvió a besar al moreno mientras seguía preparando a su amado con paciencia. No había nada que deseara más que estar dentro de él, pero lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Por eso siguió con sus dedos, jugando con la entrada del otro, intentando que sus movimientos hicieran que el otro se sintiera más cómodo conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no podía hacer más. El ojimiel estaba suplicando para que estuviera dentro de él, se notaba que estaba ansioso y excitado. El castaño sacó sus dedos de su interior y se puso el preservativo.

– Mi amor, va a doler. Intenta relajarte y yo iré todo lo despacio que necesites. Si quieres que pare sólo tienes que pedirlo, ¿vale?

El ojiverde recibió como respuesta un movimiento con la cabeza. Volvió a besar a su novio y comenzó a penetrarlo. Notaba lo tenso que estaba el otro, que incluso le estaba clavando las uñas en su espalda, y sabía que le estaba doliendo, por eso intentaba compensarlo con besos y caricias. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, esperó a que Anderson se relajara. Era la primera vez que estaba preocupado por su amante, pero era comprensible porque era la primera vez que estaba enamorado.

– Puedes moverte. – Blaine susurró y Smythe obedeció, comenzando a salir despacio de él hasta que estaba casi fuera y volvió a empujarse dentro, gimiendo de placer. Siguió moviéndose controlando la fuerza y la velocidad para no hacerle daño. Su deseo y su placer no importaban, lo importante era el chico que estaba debajo de él.

Con el paso de los minutos, el moreno se sentía más cómodo y acompañó los gemidos de su pareja con los suyos propios. Eso hizo que Sebastian aumentara la velocidad de sus embestidas y, por tanto, el placer que ambos sentían. El castaño comenzó a masturbar al otro porque sentía que estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo y quería que el otro también llegara al máximo placer.

Blaine sintió que su cuerpo explotaba de placer, jamás pensó que el sexo pudiera sentirse tan bien. Su respiración estaba descompasada y aun sintió un par de embestidas antes de que Sebastian gimiera su nombre y dejara que su cuerpo cayera a su lado, totalmente agotado. El jugador de fútbol se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró en una papelera que tenía junto a la cama para ese fin. Sacó unas toallitas y limpió dedicadamente todo el desastre que había causado su momento de pasión.

El moreno esperaba haber sido un buen amante, no tenía experiencia pero esperaba que el otro lo hubiera disfrutado tanto como él.

– ¿Qué tal? – El castaño preguntó mientras retiraba algunos rizos rebeldes que se habían librado del gel.

– Ha sido perfecto... ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Has disfrutado? Sé que no tengo mucha experiencia... – El ojiverde lo silenció con un beso.

– Ha sido perfecto. Puede que no tengas tanta experiencia pero tienes algo que ninguno de mis amantes ha tenido. – Smythe dijo con seguridad.

– ¿El qué? – Los ojos color avellana lo miraron intrigados.

– Mi corazón, es tuyo desde hace meses.

La pareja volvió a besarse, pero esa vez fue con dulzura. Sus cuerpos estaban satisfechos en ese momento pero sus corazones necesitaban todo el amor que pudieran darse. Sebastian recordó que necesitaba una prueba de lo que había pasado para ganar la apuesta. Esperaba que, con eso, todo quedara olvidado y así pudiera vivir su amor por Blaine sin ninguna preocupación.

– Bebé... Me gustaría tener un recuerdo de esta noche... ¿Te importa si nos hacemos algunas fotos? – El castaño preguntó.

– No sé, Seb... No me gustaría que nadie nos viera en esta situación... – El moreno se sonrojó.

– Nadie nos verá, es una foto para ti y para mí, para que recordemos esta noche tan especial. – El ojiverde intentó convencerlo.

– Vale, podemos hacernos unas fotos... Pero no quiero que se vea nada... – Las mejillas de Anderson estaban tan rojas que parecía que toda su sangre se había concentrado ahí. Smythe lo besó en la mejilla y sacó su teléfono. Puso una sábana que tenía ahí sobre ellos para que tapara sus partes íntimas y los dos se acurrucaron juntos en los cojines. En esa posición se hicieron varias fotos, unas besándose, otras mirando a la cámara y otras mirándose a los ojos. Todo era tan íntimo y natural que parecía que nada ni nadie podría estropear ese momento... Mucho menos cuando Blaine comenzó a sentirse excitado otra vez y comenzó a acariciar a su novio hasta que comenzaron con la segunda ronda, que no fue la última de ese fin de semana que pasaron juntos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: MALAS NOTICIAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14: MALAS NOTICIAS**_

Sebastian salía de su coche con una sonrisa. Era lunes por la mañana y nadie esperaría que llegara tan feliz al McKinley pero después del fin de semana tan maravilloso que había tenido no podía sentirse de otra manera. Tres días de sexo, amor y pasión con la persona que le había robado el corazón.

Mientras caminaba al edificio, notaba las miradas sobre él pero no le dio más importancia, creía que no había nada que pudiera estropear ese día. Sin embargo, cuando vio que Sam se acercaba a él enfadado, se extrañó. Su confusión aumentó cuando sintió el puño de éste impactando en su mandíbula.

– ¿Pero qué...? – El castaño preguntó confuso.

– Eres la peor persona que he conocido. – El rubio informó. – Jamás debí dejar que te acercaras a Blaine, sabía que no eras honesto, algo de mí me decía que no podías amar... Pero idiota de mí pensé que Blaine con su dulzura y alegría podría hacer que tu congelado corazón sintiera algo...

– Claro que siento algo por Blaine. Yo lo amo... – Smythe estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando.

– Deja tu cuento ya, todo el McKinley sabe por qué estabas con Blaine. – Evans respondió y en ese momento, Sebastian sintió que se ahogaba.

¿Cómo se habían enterado todos de la apuesta? ¿Habría sido Puck? ¿Algún otro jugador? Y lo más importante... ¿Cómo estaba Anderson? ¿Podría perdonarlo? ¿Se sentiría traicionado? No podía esperar a encontrar las respuestas a sus preguntas, por lo que corrió en busca de su amado.

Lo encontró en su taquilla, sacando los libros para su próxima clase. Se acercó a él sabiendo que Sam lo seguía pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hablar con él y demostrarle que lo suyo era amor de verdad y que la apuesta sólo era una estupidez y el mayor error de su vida.

– Blaine... – Sebastian intentó poner su mano en el hombro de su novio pero éste se apartó.

– No me toques... – En ese momento, el moreno lo miró y el otro pudo ver sus ojos rojos y lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se odió a sí mismo por haber sido él quién había causado ese dolor. – No quiero volver a sentir tus asquerosas manos sobre mí nunca más.

– Deja que te explique... – El castaño suplicó pero el Cheerio no le dejó.

– ¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Que todo lo hiciste para colgar esos vídeos y reírte de mí? ¿Que lo que buscabas era humillarme públicamente? ¿Que querías demostrarme que nadie puede amarme? ¿Que no me merezco el respeto y la popularidad del McKinley? No necesito que me lo expliques y quiero darte la enhorabuena, lo has conseguido.

Anderson cerró de golpe su taquilla, de manera que emitió un golpe seco que hizo que los pocos alumnos que no estaban prestando atención a lo que sucedía, se volvieran para ver la fuente de ese ruido. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, se volvió para salir de ahí corriendo, sin importarle nada lo que pensaran los demás. Sam corrió tras él, golpeando el hombro de Smythe con el suyo cuando pasó a su lado, dejando a Sebastian totalmente abatido. Había algo que no comprendía pero tampoco tenía fuerza para intentar entenderlo. Se apoyó en las taquillas y dejó que su cuerpo se arrastrara hacia abajo hasta que se sentó en el suelo. Flexionó sus rodillas para esconder su cara entre ellas y dejar que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran descontroladas. Nunca quiso dañar a Blaine de esa manera y no podía soportar pensar que él había causado gran parte de sus lágrimas.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a Mike, que se sentaba a su lado.

– Probablemente me cause un problema con Tina y no deba ayudarte puesto que no has sido del todo sincero con Blaine pero... Sé que te has enamorado y que ésto no forma parte de la apuesta, por lo que debo ser el único en el McKinley que cree que no has sido tú el de los vídeos... – El asiático le pasó su móvil que tenía abierta una página web titulada "La Puta de Sebastian". – Toma unos auriculares, será mejor que también lo escuches... Ve a un lugar privado. Si quieres te acompaño, pero creo que será mejor que los veas solo...

El castaño miró a su amigo en agradecimiento antes de alejarse de allí. La campana sonó indicando que comenzaba la primera clase pero a él no le importó. Corrió hacia los vestuarios, sabía que nadie estaría ahí, por lo que tendría la privacidad que necesitaba. Cuando dio al play del primer vídeo, no podía creerse lo que veía. Era su casa del árbol y allí estaba él junto a Blaine, los dos desnudos. Esa imagen era de ese mismo sábado. El moreno se había puesto sobre sus manos y rodillas, levantando su trasero para que Sebastian hiciera lo que deseaba con él, suplicando que dejara de jugar y lo penetrara de una vez.

Cada vídeo que veía, más se daba cuenta de que quien fuera que había hecho eso, quería humillar a Blaine y destrozar su relación. Era comprensible que el moreno y Sam pensaran que había sido él, era casi imposible de creer que él no tenía nada que ver. Era su casa del árbol, los vídeos estaban manipulados de manera que el que quedaba mal era el ojimiel.

La campana volvió a sonar y Smythe supo que tenía que devolverle el móvil a Chang. Iba en su búsqueda cuando se encontró a Billy el Nerd. Era uno de los frikis del McKinley, siempre detrás de un ordenador. Lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró a la primera clase vacía que se encontró.

– ¿Qué quieres? – El joven preguntó, volviendo a colocar sus gafas en su sitio ya que se apoyaban casi en la punta de su nariz.

– Necesito que borres una página web y que encuentres a la persona que la ha creado. – Sebastian ordenó.

– ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Qué gano yo? – El chico pelirrojo quiso saber.

– Para proteger a Blaine de la humillación que está sufriendo. – El castaño respondió.

– ¿De la misma manera que él me protege a mí cuando me humillan? – El experto en informática preguntó.

– Blaine nunca ha hecho nada para humillarte. Nunca te ha defendido porque no se puede parar el abuso en el McKinley y todos lo saben... Pero ni él ni sus amigos han hecho nada malo... – Smythe se dio cuenta de que no lo convencería de esa manera. – Está bien, te pago 50$ ahora si aceptas, 50$ cuando esa página desaparezca y otros 50$ cuando me des el nombre de la persona que la ha creado.

– Eso suena mejor. – Bill exclamó, extendiendo su mano para que el otro le diera el dinero. Sebastian negó con la cabeza algo desesperado, pero sacó su cartera y le dio cinco billetes al otro.

– Date prisa, por favor.

Después de eso, salió corriendo a buscar a Mike. Lo encontró y le devolvió su teléfono.

– Espero no haber causado ningún problema entre Tina y tú. – Sebastian susurró.

– Está muy pendiente de Blaine por lo que no ha prestado atención a nadie más. – El moreno respondió con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Cómo está? – El castaño preguntó realmente intrigado.

– No te voy a mentir, está pasando un mal momento. No para de llorar y Azimio y Karofsky le han lanzado un Slushie, lo que ha empeorado las cosas. Lo que le han hecho... – Chang paró al darse cuenta de que no era la frase correcta. – Lo que os han hecho a los dos es imperdonable. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

– Gracias... Te tomaré la palabra si necesito ayuda. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente...

A pesar de todo, a Mike le gustaba escuchar que Sebastian se sentía así. Él había sido el principal testigo del cambio que había sufrido el castaño desde que estaba con Blaine. Sabía que había cometido un error pero que no se merecía lo que les estaban haciendo. No sabía quién podía odiar tanto a Anderson, a Smythe o a ambos para hacer eso, pero esperaba que pronto se solucionara por el bien de todos.


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: UN GRAN SUSTO

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Recuerdo las advertencias del primer capítulo puesto que hemos llegado al momento crítico del fic...

ADVERTENCIA: Mención de maltrato, depresión e intento de suicidio.

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15: UN GRAN SUSTO**_

El peor día de Sebastian estaba a punto de acabar, o al menos, podía irse a casa y llorar en su cama. Las clases ya habían concluido y él se preparaba para ir al coche. Vio una multitud alrededor de algo y él se acercó porque algo le decía que tenía que ir. Había varias chicas que parecían asustadas, entre ellas Tina que era sujetada por Mike.

En cuanto Jake vio al castaño, se acercó a él y lo sujetó de los hombros intentando alejarlo de ahí.

– Será mejor que no lo veas, Seb. – El menor comentó.

– ¿Qué es lo que no tengo que ver? ¿Qué está pasando? – El ojiverde preguntó.

– Es Blaine...

Smythe sabía que el más joven de los Puckerman estaba hablando pero era incapaz de escuchar. Él sólo intentaba acercarse para ver lo que había pasado, luchando contra el agarre de su amigo. Sintió más manos sujetándolo pero no llegó a saber quién había llegado.

Una ambulancia llegó y los alumnos que estaban allí comenzaron a dispersarse para dejar sitio a los médicos y enfermeros. En ese momento Sebastian lo vio. Blaine estaba tumbado en el suelo, había sangre y Sam parecía estar intentando mantenerlo consciente. El castaño comenzó a temblar y notó que las personas que lo estaban sujetando apretaban su agarre.

Vio como Mr Schue se acercaba y prestó atención a la conversación que mantenía con uno de los médicos hasta que escuchó a qué hospital lo llevaban. Cuando el jugador de fútbol comprobó con sus propios ojos que Anderson era metido a la ambulancia acompañado de Evans, se volvió para dirigirse a su coche. Sin embargo, alguien lo detuvo.

– ¡Quiero ir al hospital! – Smythe gritó cuando vio al director del coro del instituto sujetándolo para que no siguiera caminando.

– Yo no te lo voy a impedir. Lo que sí que no te voy a permitir es que conduzcas tú porque no estás en condiciones de hacerlo. Estás alterado, dolido y preocupado y eso puede hacer que tengas un accidente. No quiero a ningún otro alumno en el hospital hoy. Yo te llevo al hospital. – Will aparentaba tranquilidad y sinceridad, por lo que Sebastian decidió obedecer y seguirlo hasta su vehículo.

* * *

Cuando Will y Sebastian llegaron al hospital, Sam ya estaba en la sala de espera. Los dos se sentaron junto a él y el mayor fue el que primero habló.

– ¿Sabes algo?

– Puedo decirle que en la ambulancia ha estado consciente y que todos parecían tranquilos. – El rubio informó. – Cuando hemos llegado se lo han llevado y me han dicho que espere aquí.

– ¿Has llamado a sus padres? – Schuester quiso saber.

– No y le pediría que usted tampoco lo haga. Su relación con sus padres no es muy buena. – Evans explicó.

– Tienen que saber que su hijo está ingresado... – El profesor intentó razonar pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un doctor y Drew Smythe.

– Lo saben, aunque la respuesta que nos han dado nos muestra que la relación de Blaine con sus padres no es la mejor. – La mujer comentó. – Mi compañero les contará los problemas físicos que la caída ha producido y después hablaré yo con ustedes sobre la parte psicológica.

– Blaine se encuentra estable, ha tenido mucha suerte porque la caída no ha producido grandes daños. Tiene una muñeca dañada y una gran brecha en la cabeza, pero nada de lo que preocuparse. Nos gustaría que estuviera en observación para controlar que no hay complicaciones, pero somos optimistas. – El médico aclaró.

– Siento no ser tan optimista como mi compañero. Yo sí voy a retener a Blaine durante unos días más, aunque el tiempo dependerá de cómo evolucione. Me preocupa que haya intentado suicidarse y no le dejaré marchar hasta que esté segura de que no es un peligro para sí mismo. Quiero que me acompañéis al despacho. – La mujer pidió.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron en el despacho de la doctora Smythe, todos tomaron asiento para comenzar con la conversación.

– Necesito que me contéis todo lo que sepáis de los problemas de Blaine y el por qué creéis que ha querido suicidarse. – La psicóloga pidió.

– Alguien ha subido unos vídeos... – Sebastian empezó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

– Todo empezó cuando Blaine salió del armario. Sus padres no lo aceptaron y comenzaron los problemas en su casa. Sé que alguna vez lo han golpeado, pero cuando le decía que debía denunciar, él se negaba. El McKinley se convirtió en su hogar, allí era donde estaba feliz y podía ser él sin miedos. Las Cheerios, New Directions, el Club del celibato... Era su forma de olvidar lo que tenía en casa. La rutina se rompió hace unos meses cuando... – Sam miró al castaño antes de seguir su relato. – Cuando Blaine se enamoró. Todo parecía bien porque parecía que era correspondido y por eso decidió que quería perder la virginidad con él. Para su sorpresa, esta mañana había una página web con imágenes de él muy comprometidas que ha subido el que ahora es su exnovio... Todo el McKinley se ha reído de él... ¡Hasta le han lanzado Slushies! Supongo que hoy ha sentido que ha perdido el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, donde pensaba que la gente le respetaba y aceptaba por como es.

Smythe estaba muy tenso, sabía que estaba clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos pero no podía evitarlo. Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior y empezaba a notar sangre, pero no le importaba. No sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando su pareja y se sentía estúpido por no haber estado a su lado. Sin embargo, había algo que quería aclarar.

– Yo no he subido esas imágenes y estoy enamorado de Blaine. – Sebastian protestó cruzándose de brazos.

– Las imágenes son de tu casa del árbol... ¿Quién las ha subido si no eres tú? – Sam insistió y el castaño no tenía respuesta.

– Ahora eso no es importante. Lo que importa ahora es que Blaine se recupere. Dadas estas circunstancias, lo que tenemos que hacer es potenciar lo bueno que tiene en su vida. Tiene que comprender que sus problemas se pueden superar... – Drew intentó animarlos y evitar que siguieran discutiendo.

– He hablado con mis padres y están dispuestos a acoger a Blaine si eso puede ayudar... – Evans ofreció.

– Me pondré a trabajar para entregarle la custodia a tus padres, necesito que vengan para hacer la solicitud formal. Alegaré que sus problemas con sus padres para justificar el cambio de tutela. – La psicóloga concluyó antes de ponerse a trabajar.

* * *

Sam y Tina fueron autorizados a visitar a Blaine y los dos estaban realmente nerviosos. Lo habían pasado muy mal tras el intento de suicidio y sólo querían apoyar a su amigo. La chica no pudo evitarlo y se abrazó a él llorando.

– No vuelvas a darnos un susto como éste. Te quiero Boo-Boo.

– Yo también te quiero Tay-Tay.

– ¿Y para mí no hay? – El rubio protestó mientras se acercaba a ellos y los abrazaba. – Yo también te quiero, Blaine.

– Yo también te quiero. – Anderson estaba abrumado por el cariño de sus amigos. – ¿Sabéis cuánto tiempo tendré que estar aquí?

– Hasta que la doctora Smythe considere que no vas a hacerte daño a ti mismo... ¿Tiene alguna relación con "el que no debe ser nombrado"? – Evans preguntó.

– ¿Has visto alguna de las películas de Harry Potter últimamente? – Blaine frunció el ceño.

– Eh... Sí... – El rubio se mostró arrepentido porque sabía lo que venía.

– ¿Sin mí? – El moreno hizo un puchero y sus amigos rieron al verlo con ganas de bromear.

– Te extrañaba y me recuerdas a Harry Potter... – El ojiverde es excusó.

– En más formas de las que me gustaría... – La sonrisa de Anderson se borró unos segundos pero pronto volvió a sus labios. Iba a esforzarse por salir de ahí, ya que iba a tener un hogar y, al menos, podría tener un lugar en el que no preocuparse de que alguien le haga daño.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: LA VERDAD

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16: LA VERDAD**_

Sebastian llevaba toda la semana triste y sus amigos comenzaban a dejar que pasara tiempo solo porque eso se traducía en comentarios ácidos e insultos. Estaba contento porque ya no había vídeos de él y Blaine en la red. Billy el Nerd había jaqueado la página Web y ahora todo lo que aparecía eran corazones y arcoiris. Eso le tranquilizaba bastante (y le había costado 50$) pero aun le faltaba algo por saber.

– ¿Sabes ya quién es? – El castaño le preguntó antes de la clase de álgebra.

– He localizado la dirección desde donde se ha creado la página, pero no te va a gustar. – El pelirrojo comentó.

– Desde mi casa es imposible. – Smythe no quería creer que alguien había entrado a su casa para que todas las pruebas apuntaran a él.

– No, no ha sido desde tu casa. Ha sido desde el ordenador que hay en la biblioteca, aquí en el McKinley. – Billy informó.

– Es decir, puede haber sido cualquiera. – Sebastian miró a su alrededor, tal vez en esa clase estaba el culpable.

– Bueno... He conseguido las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad del parking del instituto y he realizado una lista de las personas que llegaron después de su publicación, al menos esas personas están descartadas... Tú entre ellos. También he hecho otra lista con personas que, aunque llegaron antes, no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para llegar a la biblioteca y realizar esa web, no quiero descartarlos por completo pero no creo que fueran ellos. – El pelirrojo estaba siendo más comprensivo y colaborador desde el intento de suicidio de Blaine. Además, el castaño había conseguido que nadie le acosara en ese tiempo. Lo sabía porque hacía unos días Azimio llevaba un Slushie y él sabía que iba a acabar en su cara pero Karofsky lo paró y dijo algo sobre que estaba prohibido y que debían buscar a otro Loser. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta el motivo.

– Gracias. Estás siendo de más ayuda de la que crees. – Smythe pasó las páginas de esa lista.

– Me gustaría poder darte un nombre.

– Investigaré a personas que puedan tener algo en contra de Blaine o de mí. También a supuestos amigos que pudieran habernos traicionado. – Sebastian informó.

– Ya he pensado en eso y tengo varios nombres que no están en ninguna de las dos listas. – Billy informó. El castaño sacó un bolígrafo y dio la vuelta a una de las listas para apuntar en la parte de atrás los nombres.

– ¿Quiénes?

– Los Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, Rick The Stick Nelson, Kurt Hummel y Hunter Clarington son mis principales sospechosos. – El pelirrojo había pensado en ello.

– Gracias, tengo algo por donde empezar. – Smythe sonrió con tristeza antes de ir a su sitio. Por suerte, todavía faltaban un par de minutos para que fuera la hora de empezar la clase y él podía pensar en lo que habían hablado.

* * *

Phill llegó al hospital donde trabajaba su mujer de muy mal humor. Fue directamente al despacho de ésta, donde sabía que le estaban esperando todas las personas a las que había citado. Golpeó la puerta antes de abrir sin esperar a ser autorizado a entrar.

– Siento mucho el retraso, he tenido un problema de última hora en el trabajo. Soy Phillipe Smyhte, padre de Sebastian. – El recién llegado saludó.

– Buenas tardes, yo soy Mary Evans y él es mi hijo Sam. – La otra mujer que había ahí saludó.

– ¿Qué es lo que hacemos todos aquí? – Sebastian preguntó, realmente sorprendido de haber sido citado en algo que parecía que podría tener que ver con Blaine y su situación legal.

– Creo que lo mejor será que hable sin rodeos, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero que todo se aclare cuanto antes. – El hombre comentó y miró a todos los presentes. Anderson ni siquiera lo miraba y Drew no apartaba ni un segundo su mirada de él para asegurarse de que estaba bien. – Hay dos cosas que debemos discutir. La primera es la más fácil, ya he solucionado todo y la custodia de Blaine es oficialmente de los Evans.

El fiscal extendió unos papeles hacia Mary que los cogió con una sonrisa antes de apretar la mano del menor para mostrarle su apoyo.

– Muchas gracias, señor Smythe, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Cuanto antes saquemos a Blaine de su casa, antes se recuperará. – La rubia guardó los papeles en su bolso para no perderlos.

– El siguiente tema es más delicado. Sé que no hay denuncia sobre las imágenes en Internet a pesar de que insistí en que deberían ponerla. Aun así, me encargué de investigar al principal sospechoso. Hablé con un amigo que trabaja en el departamento de delitos informáticos y le envié el teléfono móvil, la cámara de fotos y vídeo, el ordenador de mesa y la tablet de Sebastian para que buscaran las imágenes o algo que indicara que había sido él. Además, se realizó un registro en la casa del árbol. Todo esto ha sido extraoficial puesto que no hay denuncia, pero yo lo solicité porque quería que al menos se aclarara lo sucedido. También se ha investigado la página web, aunque alguien la jaqueó mientras trabajábamos en ella. Tenemos la dirección de la persona que eliminó las imágenes, tengo intención de hablar con él o ella para saber por qué lo hizo. – Phill explicó.

– Yo le pagué. – Sebastian intervino. – El mismo día que esas imágenes salieron hablé con un chico del McKinley que sabe mucho de esas cosas y le pagué para que eliminara las imágenes y me dijera quién lo hizo.

– ¿No fuiste tú? – Drew intervino extrañada. Ella realmente había creído que había sido su hijo. Esa semana en casa había sido muy difícil por esa situación.

– Por mucho que a todo os cueste creerlo, no fui yo. – El castaño se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia la pared.

– Dice la verdad. No hay ni rastro de las imágenes en su ordenador y mi amigo cree que nunca han estado en ninguno de sus dispositivos... Aunque sí descubrimos una cosa curiosa... Sebastian, ¿quieres confesarlo tú o se lo cuento yo a todos? – El padre miró a su hijo.

– ¿Qué exactamente? Hay muchas cosas en mi teléfono, tablet y ordenador.

– Me gustaría que habláramos de tu afición por las apuestas. – El fiscal seguía muy serio.

– Esa ha sido la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida. Me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho. – Sebastian suspiró y miró a su ex y a Sam antes de hablar. – Estábamos en las duchas después de un entrenamiento y Puck y yo comenzamos a bromear como siempre. Sam acababa de irse con Blaine pero el resto estábamos allí. Puck acabó proponiéndome una apuesta. Yo tenía que intentar acostarme con Blaine y él haría lo mismo con Quinn. El primero que consiguiera el objetivo ganaba la apuesta.

Sam tenía las manos blancas de la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños y Anderson cerró los ojos intentando evitar llorar por lo que acababa de escuchar. Mary acarició la espalda de los dos, intentando tranquilizarlos.

– Al principio me acerqué a Blaine con intención de ganar la apuesta pero me acabé enamorando... Ya que estoy confesando cosas, diré que le fui infiel una vez, muy al principio, pero me di cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba y no lo he vuelto a hacer. – El castaño siguió con su relato.

– Pero a pesar de todo, hiciste unas fotos con la intención de demostrar que habías ganado la apuesta. – Phill insistió.

– Le pedí a Puck cancelar la apuesta pero no consintió, no quería perder mi coche. – El joven estaba realmente enfadado.

– Ya he escuchado suficiente... Puedo volver a mi habitación, no me encuentro bien. – Blaine cortó la discusión haciendo que todos lo miraran. Realmente empezaba a sentirse mareado y tenía ganas de llorar.

– Te acompaño. Estoy seguro de que si hay algo más que tratar, mi madre se encargará. – Sam se levantó y ayudó a su amigo a salir de ahí sin volverse. Había varias cosas que necesitaba hacer y la más urgente era avisar a Tina. Si él era el único que no estaba en los vestuarios el día de la apuesta, Mike sí estaba.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: LO INEVITABLE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Cassandra Smythe** , muchas gracias. Siento no haber respondido a tu comentario antes pero hubo algún problema y no se veían los nuevos reviews. Sabes que voy a actualizar todos los viernes... Así que no hay de qué preocuparse! Sobre el regreso de Seblaine... Creo que Sebastian tiene que demostrar muchas cosas antes para que Blaine pueda perdonarlo de verdad... Espero que te siga gustando la historia... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17: LO INEVITABLE**_

Cuando Tina recibió el mensaje de Sam contándole lo de la apuesta, no lo podía creer. No dudó en subir en su coche y dirigirse a casa de su novio. Tenía que aclarar todo cuanto antes porque no podía creer que Mike supiera lo de la apuesta y dejara que jugasen con Blaine de esa manera.

– ¡Tina! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?! – El adolescente la saludó y se acercó para besarla en los labios pero ella volvió su cara, por lo que acabó siendo un beso en la mejilla.

– ¿Sabías lo de la apuesta de Sebastian y Puck? – La chica fue directa, necesitaba saber la respuesta.

– Sí. – El joven reconoció avergonzado.

– ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Blaine... ¿Yo también formo parte de la apuesta? – Tina preguntó mirándolo dolida.

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. – Él respondió.

– Me gustaría creerte pero... Lo siento, creo que será mejor que nos distanciemos un tiempo. – La chica dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. – Adiós.

* * *

Cuando Blaine volvió al McKinley, podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él y los susurros que lo seguían allá donde iba. Sabía que todos estaban hablando de él y de lo que había pasado. Sam estaba a su lado, con su mano entrelazada con la suya de manera firme para que supiera que no lo iba a abandonar, no importaba lo que pasara. Tina estaba a su otro lado, agarrada a su brazo como tantas veces en el pasado. Los dos amigos intentaban mantener una conversación tranquila para que el moreno se relajara.

Sin embargo, cuando Sue se paró frente a ellos supieron que todo estaría peor de lo que habían imaginado. Además, había muchos alumnos en ese pasillo, por lo que pronto todo el McKinley sabría lo que iba a pasar.

– Quiero tu uniforme de Cheerio en mi despacho en menos de una hora. – Ella ordenó.

– ¿Me estás expulsando? – El ojimiel se sorprendió.

– Por supuesto que sí. ¿Acaso dudabas que ésto iba a pasar?

La mujer se marchó sin esperar respuesta. Sam acompañó a su amigo al baño, por suerte llevaba un cambio de ropa ya que tenía cita con el psicólogo tras las clases. En cuanto se lo quitó, se lo entregó a la entrenadora sin decir nada.

No era que Sylvester no tuviera corazón, sólo quería quitarle parte de la presión que estaba sufriendo. Ser su capitán no era fácil y ella no podía mostrarse benevolente con él porque eso sería injusto. Sin las Cheerios, el chico podría recuperarse mejor. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía. La realidad era que Anderson había perdido una de las dos cosas que todavía le importaban en ese lugar.

Para empeorar las cosas, Quinn lo abordó cuando salió del despacho de Sue, acompañada de su inseparable Santana.

– Me han dicho que te han expulsado de las Cheerios. ¿Es cierto? – La rubia preguntó.

– Sí. – Blaine hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa pero que ni se le parecía.

– Bueno, supongo que hoy es el día de las expulsiones. Creo que es obvio que ya no eres miembro del Club del Celibato. – La rubia se volvió sin esperar la respuesta. Lopez sonrió con malicia antes de seguirla, ella estaba disfrutando de la caída de Anderson.

Will también se acercó a él y Anderson quiso morir, sólo le faltaba perder también a New Directions.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – El profesor preguntó con suavidad.

– Mejor, gracias por preguntar. – El menor confesó.

– Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, acude a mí sin temor, estoy dispuesto a escucharte, aconsejarte o ayudarte en lo que necesites. Ms Pillsbury también está a tu disposición para lo que necesites. Supongo que estarás viendo a algún especialista pero ella puede ayudarte si la necesitas. – El mayor explicó con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias, Mr Schue. – Anderson suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Te veo luego en el Glee Club? – Will preguntó esperanzado.

– No me lo perdería por nada.

* * *

Blaine estaba a punto de salir del McKinley para ir a la visita con su psicóloga cuando vio a Azimio y Karofsky. La última vez que habían coincidido en una situación similar, el más grande le había lanzado un Slushie en la cara. Esa vez sintió que lo empujaban contra las taquillas que había en el pasillo y se reían. El más bajo suspiró mientras se dejaba caer para sentarse en el suelo, cansado de ser el objeto de burla del instituto.

El sonido de un golpe seco le sobresaltó y abrió rápidamente los ojos. Sebastian estaba ahí, con sus manos agarrando la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol de Karofsky. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta fuerza?

– Te juro que si vuelves a poner una mano sobre él me aseguraré de que no puedas tener hijos en tu vida, ¿queda claro? – El castaño gritó. Todos los que estaban ahí miraban la escena y Dave no tuvo alternativa más que asentir. Un nuevo golpe sonó porque Smythe volvió a empujarlo antes de soltarlo. Con más suavidad, se acercó a Anderson que seguía sin moverse. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí.

Sebastian lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y recoger sus cosas. Cuando acabaron, el castaño quiso poner su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del otro para acompañarlo hasta la salida.

– No, por favor. – Blaine suspiró y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si de eso dependiera el que consiguiera no ser tocado.

– No voy a hacerte daño. – El ojiverde estaba dolido. Él había cometido muchos errores en su vida pero si de algo estaba orgulloso era de que jamás había sido violento o había hecho daño físico al otro.

– Lo sé pero... Tú y yo no... Por favor... – El moreno no sabía cómo explicarlo. Su corazón parecía que se desgarraba cada vez que veía al otro.

– No necesito que me lo expliques. Será mejor que me vaya. – Smythe se alejó, tenía el corazón destrozado pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que su ruptura le estaba afectando y que poco a poco iba perdiendo su alegría y la ira estaba creciendo.

Sam llegó corriendo junto a Blaine. Él no había visto lo que había pasado, pero sí había visto como Sebastian se alejaba de su mejor amigo y eso le preocupaba.

– ¿Estás bien? – El rubio susurró.

– Sí, Seb sólo me ha defendido de Azimio y Karofsky. – El moreno lo tranquilizó.

– ¿Qué te han hecho? – El ojiverde lo miró preocupado.

– Sólo ha sido un empujón, nada de lo que preocuparse... ¿Te llevo a casa antes de ir a ver a mi psicólogo? – Anderson preguntó.

– No será necesario. Voy a ir a casa de Tina a hacer la tarea, ven a su casa cuando acabes y ya veremos lo que hacemos después, ¿te parece? – Evans propuso.

– Me parece bien. Nos vemos luego.

Blaine sonrió antes de alejarse de su amigo. Sam se quedó algo preocupado pero pensar que el moreno iba a ver al especialista aliviaba algo sus miedos. Esperaba que pronto se solucionaran todos los problemas.


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: RECUERDOS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... La segunda vez que no puedo actualizar en viernes y para compensarlo... ¡2 capítulos! Y van a pasar muchas cosas...

 **Bruja Inocente** , muchas gracias. Han pasado muchas cosas y me alegro que tuvieras alguna sorpresa... Sabes que me encanta no ser predecible... Y creo que el siguiente capítulo (19) será una muestra de eso (creo)... Espero que te guste lo que viene y muchísima suerte con los exámenes! Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18: RECUERDOS**_

Sebastian estaba en medio de uno de sus partidos de fútbol americano. Las cosas no estaban saliendo del todo bien porque le faltaban fuerzas y no estaba muy concentrado en lo que pasaba en el campo. Miró hacia donde las Cheerios bailaban y movían sus pompones para animar a los Titans, esperando que obtuvieran una victoria. Esa imagen rompió su corazón al recordar otro partido que para él había sido mucho mejor...

 _Flashback_

 _No hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Blaine. El partido estaba siendo casi perfecto para Sebastian, que lideraba a su equipo a una nueva victoria. Mientras les daba las indicaciones a sus compañeros, miraba a lo lejos a su novio, que agitaba los pompones animando. Cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, sonrió y le lanzó un beso para desearle suerte. El corazón del castaño se aceleró y supo que tenía que hacer la mejor jugada de su vida para dedicársela a él._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Volvió a mirar a las Cheerios, sabiendo que Anderson no estaría ahí. Lo buscó entre las gradas pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba cuando vio a Tina, Sugar, Marley, Unique, Artie y Ryder. Eran los únicos miembros de New Directions que no eran animadores o jugadores y no se le ocurría con quién más podía estar viendo el partido.

– No está aquí, ¿te extraña? – Sam le preguntó.

– No, pero me hubiera gustado verlo. – Smythe informó antes de intentar concentrarse de nuevo en el juego.

El rubio lo miró como si quisiera encontrar una duda o una muestra de que estaba mintiendo pero se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero y eso le hacía dudar.

* * *

Todos los miembros de New Directions que no pertenecían a las animadoras o al equipo de fútbol estaban comiendo juntos. Sam había decidido acompañarlos porque seguía sin querer ver a Sebastian y Puck más de lo necesario. Tina suspiró mientras miraba a Mike, que estaba junto a Smythe. Desde la aparición de la página web, esos dos se habían hecho inseparables por un motivo que nadie conocía.

– ¿Sabes? Mike siente algo por ti y no tenías que romper tu relación. Lo que pasó entre Seb y yo no tiene nada que ver con vosotros. – Blaine agarró la mano de su mejor amiga con suavidad.

– Aun lo llamas Seb... – Ella sonrió tímidamente.

– Lo que siento por él no se borra de la noche a la mañana. – El joven reconoció y pronto sintió el brazo de Evans sobre sus hombros.

– ¿De verdad crees que Mike no tiene nada que ver? – La asiática preguntó esperanzada.

– Claro. – Anderson la animó.

– Sabía lo de la apuesta. – Cohen-Chang afirmó con tristeza.

– Al final, ellos son sus amigos... Lo único que no quiero es que vuestra relación se estropee porque su mejor amigo y yo tengamos problemas. – Blaine la miró con cariño. – Lo que más me importa en este momento es que tú seas feliz.

– Te quiero Blainey-Boo. – Ella lo abrazó.

– Te quiero, Tay-Tay.

* * *

Blaine estaba en su taquilla dejando sus cosas para ir a ver a su psicólogo. Estaba feliz por Tina ya que había retomado su relación con Mike y él sólo quería que ella fuera feliz. Cuando se volvió se encontró con Kurt, un Cheerio con el que él apenas había tenido relación. Podría pensarse que tenían muchas cosas en común puesto que los dos eran gays y animadores, pero no habían hablado apenas nada durante esos años.

– Hola. – El castaño lo saludó con una sonrisa.

– Hola. – El moreno no sabía qué decir.

– Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado. Sebastian no tenía ningún derecho. – El ojiazul lo miró con compasión.

– Me lo merezca o no, no puedo cambiar nada. Sólo espero que todo se olvide cuanto antes. – El líder de New Directions informó.

– Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Smythe nunca me ha gustado pero sí puedo decir que tú si me has gustado y mucho. – Hummel se acercó para susurrarle al oído. – Y estoy dispuesto a darte el amor y la pasión que mereces y deseas sin dramas ni dolor.

Kurt besó la mejilla de Blaine, que se sonrojó por el gesto. Volvía a ser ese chico inocente y dulce al que le costaba recibir muestras de amor. Sebastian vio la escena desde el final del pasillo y los celos hacían que deseara agarrar a Hummel del cuello y alejarlo de su chico. Por fortuna, pareció no ser necesario porque Anderson se marchó.

* * *

Sebastian llevaba tres días deseando matar a Kurt. El ojiazul pasaba mucho tiempo junto a Blaine y todo el McKinley sabía que estaba intentando ligar con él. Había muchas bromas y rumores de que lo que realmente le interesaba a Hummel eran las habilidades de Anderson en la cama. Tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía a Smythe. Si él tuviera claro que el castaño iba a cuidar, amar y respetar a su amado, él se haría a un lado para que el amor de su vida fuera feliz, aunque eso supusiera que él no formara parte de su vida.

Por eso, cuando giró en una esquina del pasillo y vio a Kurt y Blaine besándose, no pudo evitar sentir que lo poco que quedaba de vida en él lo abandonaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos, realmente enfadado y dolido. Lo hizo tan pronto, que no vio como el moreno se separaba del otro sobresaltado.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – El ojimiel preguntó.

– Un beso... – El castaño intentó volver a besarlo pero esa vez Anderson retrocedió para evitarlo.

– Kurt... Realmente aprecio tu amistad y que hayas estado a mi lado en un momento tan duro como éste pero yo no siento nada por ti... – Anderson se sinceró.

– ¿Sigues enamorado de él? ¿Después de todo lo que te ha hecho? – Hummel preguntó altivo.

– No se elije de quién te enamoras. Puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero cuando ha estado conmigo ha sido de otra manera. Sé que sólo lo hacía porque quería tener sexo conmigo pero para mí fue mucho más. No puedo olvidarme de todo y meterme en una relación, sea o no duradera. No sería justo para ti ni para mí. Por favor, no hagas las cosas más complicadas. – Blaine respondió.

– ¿Has estado jugando conmigo? – Kurt preguntó realmente enfadado.

– No, yo nunca te he dado pie a pensar que podía pasar algo más. No he rechazado tus atenciones porque pensaba que tendrías paciencia y esperarías. Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. – El moreno comentó.

– Algún día aprenderás que, aunque no quieras hacer daño a los demás, lo haces. Sinceramente, creo que te mereces el daño que te han hecho, no eres tan bueno cómo haces ver.

Hummel se alejó y Anderson se quedó ahí, sin moverse. Se sintió mal porque era la única persona que se había acercado a él con buenas intenciones desde que habían creado esa maldita web.

* * *

Sebastian se enteró de lo que había pasado entre Blaine y Kurt, por lo que su enfado era inmenso. Cuando vio a Hummel, lo agarró del cuello del uniforme de Cheerio y lo empujó.

– Como vuelvas a hacerle daño a Blaine te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida. – El más alto amenazó.

– Te olvidas que tú eres el que más daño le has hecho... – El ojiazul sonrió al ver la expresión dolida del otro. No iba a permitir que lo humillara más.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: ODIO

_**CAPÍTULO 19: ODIO**_

Parecía que Blaine no volvía a sonreír y todos lo notaban. El que más preocupado estaba era Sebastian. Todos los días lo miraba con la espera de ver una pequeña sonrisa, ya fuera por una broma de Tina, una locura de Sam, algo que pasara en clase... Pero nada parecía ayudar al joven a volver a ser lo que era.

Para sorpresa de muchos, uno de los más preocupados por Anderson era Jake Puckerman. Durante esos días se había acercado a ellos más que de costumbre y había decidido comer en la mesa de New Directions, siendo así el tercer alumno que elegía al Glee Club por encima de los jugadores de fútbol (junto a Sam y Mike). Ayudaba mucho el hecho de que era miembro del coro desde poco después de comenzar sus días en el McKinley.

Sebastian estaba extrañado porque Jake le pidió que se reuniera con él en la sala del coro y su sorpresa aumentó cuando vio que Blaine estaba junto al menor de los Puckerman. La mirada de tristeza y decepción que le dedicó el más bajo dolió inmensamente. El castaño habría preferido ver enfado o rabia, eran sentimientos que se podían combatir y que no dañaban tanto.

– Antes de nada, quiero decir que me habría gustado decirlo antes, pero que hasta que no estuviera seguro al cien por cien no iba a arriesgarme porque es una acusación muy grave. – Jake informó con la voz suave, tenía miedo de la reacción que tendrían los otros dos.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Anderson miró al chico con intriga, no creía que hubiera un motivo para que los hubiera llamado a los dos.

– Sé quién subió los vídeos a Internet. – Mientras Smythe se tensó y se acercó más a su compañero para escuchar lo que decía, Blaine se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

– Fue Sebastian, no tengo nada más que saber. – El más bajo estaba a punto de salir del aula.

– Espera. Sebastian no fue. – Puckerman avisó y consiguió que el otro se volviera despacio.

– ¿Quién fue? – El castaño lo apremió, necesitaba saber quién era el que les había causado tanto daño a ellos.

– Mi hermano. Encontré unas cámaras pequeñas y entré en su ordenador. Había muchas grabaciones de tu casa del árbol, no he borrado ninguna por si queríais denunciar pero haré lo que me pidáis con ellas. Quiero que todo se solucione lo antes posible. – Jake explicó. En el fondo se sentía algo culpable porque debería haber hecho algo para evitar ese daño. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que todo acabaría tan mal y haber protegido a Blaine y Sebastian de la ira de su hermano.

– Voy a matarlo. – Smythe paso junto a Anderson pero siguió caminando deprisa. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido pero pronto se encontró frente al pequeño de los Puckerman.

– Blaine, reacciona. Tenemos que ir junto a Sebastian, no sé de lo que será capaz ahora que sabe quién ha sido él que os ha hecho tanto daño. No es que quiera proteger a Noah, quiero protegerlo a él de las consecuencias que pueda tener lo que haga en un momento de rabia. – Jake hizo reaccionar a Anderson y los dos salieron de la sala del coro para buscar a Smythe.

Sebastian sentía la ira y el odio recorrer sus venas a toda velocidad. Quería encontrar a Puck y hacerle pagar todo el daño que le había causado a Blaine. A él no le importaba el daño que le habían hecho a él, el problema era el que le había hecho al amor de su vida.

Para su fortuna, sabía que Noah estaría en las escaleras exteriores puesto que le había escuchado hablar con Azimio sobre eso. Por eso se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada sin prestar atención a las personas con las que se cruzaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Anderson y Jake se acercaban a él a toda velocidad.

El frío golpeó su piel cuando salió al exterior puesto que no había cogido su abrigo. Sin embargo, eso no importó cuando vio al chico que estaba buscando. Para su fortuna, estaba solo, parecía que Azimio no había llegado todavía.

Puck vio la mirada de odio de Sebastian y se dio cuenta de que sabía la verdad, por lo que se levantó para no tener que mirar hacia arriba mientras hablaban. Él esperaba que la conversación fuera tensa y que hubiera alguna amenaza, pero no le importaba. Por mucho que el otro hubiera ganado la apuesta, él había obtenido su pequeña venganza.

Lo único que le extrañaba era que Smythe todavía no había "cobrado" la apuesta. No le preocupaba que no lo hiciera, con suerte se saldría con la suya y no tendría que obedecer a su compañero durante un mes. Al final, poner cámaras en la casa del árbol había sido de gran utilidad.

Sebastian se quedó mirando a su compañero durante unos segundos antes de cerrar su mano en un puño y golpeó la mandíbula del otro con toda su fuerza. Puck se sorprendió porque no esperaba ese gesto y se llevó la mano a la zona golpeada, que dolía bastante. La fuerza con la que había sido golpeado había causado que se volviera un poco, por lo que se enderezó para hacer frente de nuevo a Smythe cuando volvió a sentir que le golpeaba, esa vez en la mejilla.

– Para. – Blaine suplicó mientras sujetaba uno de los brazos del castaño. Jake se puso al otro lado y sujetó el otro brazo. Sabiendo que ya no podía usar sus manos, Sebastian levantó la pierna flexionando su rodilla de manera que ésta golpeó en la entrepierna de Noah, haciendo que cayera al suelo por el dolor.

Anderson y Jake intentaron alejar a Smythe de allí pero la adrenalina que corría el cuerpo del ojiverde era más fuerte que ellos. Sebastian aprovechó que Puck estaba en el suelo para pegarle una patada en el costado. No estaba pensando, simplemente se dejaba llevar por la rabia y el odio. Sentía asco de haberse considerado amigo del otro.

Desesperado, Blaine intentó encontrar la manera de alejar a Sebastian de allí. Los golpes no servían de nada, el daño estaba hecho. Miró al menor de los hermanos Puckerman y se dio cuenta de que parecía tan desesperado como él.

Decidió ponerse entre Smythe y Noah, sabiendo que por muy enfadado que estuviera, Sebastian jamás lo agredería.

– Apártate. – El castaño ordenó.

– No lo haré hasta que te tranquilices. – El ojimiel se mostró firme.

Smythe lo agarró con suavidad de la cintura y lo apartó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder dar una nueva patada a Puck, que seguía en el suelo intentando recuperar su respiración.

Anderson no lo pensó, sabía que tendía que hacer algo para parar toda esa locura. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas o, al menos, eso dicen. Él sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que poner fin a esa locura. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sebastian, se puso de puntillas hasta que con sus labios alcanzó los del otro.

El beso era suave y muy dulce. Pronto notó las manos del otro rodeándolo por la cintura. Sabía que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos pero lo único que le preocupaba era la persona que tenía frente a él. Notó como se relajaba mientras profundizaba el beso. La lengua del castaño se introdujo en la boca ajena y los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Siguieron besándose con pasión, los dos habían extrañado demasiado las sensaciones que el otro les provocaba con tan sólo una caricia o una mirada. Por eso, en ese momento, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si la apuesta no hubiera existido y ellos sólo estuvieran sintiendo su amor intenso e incondicional.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: LA MAGIA SE ROMPE

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

 **Yamii,** muchas gracias! Hubo beso, pero tal vez no todo es lo que parece... Noah tiene mal perder... No te enfades mucho conmigo... Besos

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20: LA MAGIA SE ROMPE**_

Anderson no lo pensó, sabía que tendía que hacer algo para parar toda esa locura. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas o, al menos, eso dicen. Él sabía que se arrepentiría de lo que iba a hacer pero tenía que poner fin a esa locura. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Sebastian, se puso de puntillas hasta que con sus labios alcanzó los del otro.

El beso era suave y muy dulce. Pronto notó las manos del otro rodeándolo por la cintura. Sabía que las miradas de todos estaban sobre ellos pero lo único que le preocupaba era la persona que tenía frente a él. Notó como se relajaba mientras profundizaba el beso. La lengua del castaño se introdujo en la boca ajena y los dos se dejaron llevar por el momento.

Siguieron besándose con pasión, los dos habían extrañado demasiado las sensaciones que el otro les provocaba con tan sólo una caricia o una mirada. Por eso, en ese momento, era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si la apuesta no hubiera existido y ellos sólo estuvieran sintiendo su amor intenso e incondicional.

Blaine se separó como si hubiera salido de un trance. Su corazón latía acelerado pero sabía que no podía dejar que su corazón le guiara en esos momentos. Sebastian lo miraba con amor y llevó una mano hasta la mejilla del otro para acariciarlo con suavidad, como si fuera de cristal y se pudiera romper si se movía con fuerza. Limpió la lágrima que escapó del ojo de su amado y esperó con paciencia a que hablara. Estaban tan concentrados en el otro que se olvidaron que los Puckerman estaban allí, lo que fue aprovechado por el mayor para huir y así evitar volver a ser agredido.

– Esto no ha significado nada. – El moreno susurró y, sin saberlo, rompió aun más el corazón del otro.

– ¿No has sentido lo mismo que yo? – El castaño quiso saber.

– No, yo todavía estoy enamorado y sigo siendo tan estúpido de creer que eres el chico que me enamoró. Evidentemente lo que yo he sentido es muy diferente a lo que tú has sentido. – El ojimiel insistió.

– Yo te amo, Blaine. – El jugador de fútbol confesó sin importarle nada más.

– Pero yo no te amo a ti. El Sebastian del que yo me enamoré no existe. Me enamoré de alguien que tiene un gran corazón aunque no lo muestre, no de alguien que juega con los demás. Puede que al final te enamoraras de mí, pero... ¿Realmente eres tú de quien yo estoy enamorado? – Anderson preguntó.

– Creo que tú eres la única persona que ha sido capaz de verme tal como soy. – Smythe reconoció.

– No lo sé, necesito que me demuestres que realmente me enamorado de ti y no de alguien que no existe. – Blaine volvió a besarlo una vez porque no pudo resistirse, porque todo eso dolía, porque lo extrañaba como loco.

El castaño se quedó mirando como su ex se alejaba, dejándolo solo y con un sentimiento de abandono que no había sentido jamás. Esperaba poder hacer lo que le había pedido y demostrarle que él era así, que lo demás era una máscara que llevaba para que nadie lo pudiera dañar. Se dio cuenta que esa máscara que lo protegía a él era la que le había dañado a su amado y decidió que iba a empezar a olvidarla para no volver a provocar dolor en la persona que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Por más que pensaba, Sebastian era incapaz de encontrar la manera de demostrar a Blaine que lo amaba. Todo lo que se le ocurría era tan cliché y tan impersonal que no confiaba en poder convencerlo. Eso causó que la tristeza y la desesperación se apoderaran de él. Tanto así que parecía que Puck no obtendría más castigo por lo que había sucedido.

Sin embargo, eso no era la realidad. El señor Smythe se puso a trabajar nada más enterarse de la identidad de la persona que había subido esas imágenes. Podía ser que Anderson no denunciara, pero había dos personas involucradas y por lo tanto su hijo podía hacerlo. Tres días tardaron en reunir las pruebas para detener a Noah. Aunque salió pagando una fianza, estaba a espera de juicio.

Sebastian odiaba verlo todos los días, pero su padre le había advertido que no debía volver a agredirlo, que había tenido suerte de que no lo hubiera denunciado ya. Lo que no tenía problema porque Sam también lo golpeó varias veces cuando se enteró de que todo se había destruido por su culpa. El rubio consiguió algo que el castaño no, hacer que sangrara su nariz. Por suerte no sangró y no hubo más problemas para Evans.

Brittany estaba triste y por eso decidió reunir a todos los New Directions que la podían ayudar para que el amor triunfara. Cuando Sam entró y vio a todos, se sentó junto a su novia pero ésta se levantó y cerró la puerta.

– Ya estamos todos aquí. – La chica comentó con suavidad.

– Faltan Blaine, Quinn y Santana. – Kitty informó algo sorprendida de estar ahí.

– Quinn y Santana no se llevan bien con Blaine desde que no es capitán de las animadoras y Blaine es al que quiero sorprender, por lo que no tiene que estar aquí. – Pierce informó.

– Creo que es buena idea darle una sorpresa a Blaine, está muy triste y me gustaría animarlo. – Tina estuvo de acuerdo.

– ¿No está un poco mejor? – Sugar quiso saber mirando a los mejores amigos de Anderson. – No sé, no ha vuelto a intentar... – La chica movió su mano pero no dijo nada porque evitaban llamar a ese incidente por su nombre porque les costaba creer que las cosas hubieran llegado tan lejos.

– Sigue enamorado de Smythe y eso sigue doliéndole, por mucho que parezca que está algo mejor... Yo también creo que deberíamos hacer algo para animarlo... ¿Qué tienes en mente, baby? – Sam miró a su novia esperando una gran idea.

– Que vuelva con Sebastian. – Brittany dijo totalmente segura. Todos la miraron sorprendidos porque nadie se esperaba eso.

– Britt... No creo que Blaine quiera volver con Sebastian después de lo que ha pasado entre ellos. – Marley intentó razonar con la chica.

– He hablado con Seb. El problema es que Blaine no cree que el lo ame y que sea el chico que salía con él pero Seb es así y tienen que estar juntos para que los dos vuelvan a ser felices. – La rubia insistió, nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

– Apostó con Puck porque quería acostarse con él y le fue infiel... Creo que lo que Blaine vio en él no es el Sebastian real. – Tina se cruzó de brazos porque no iba a consentir que su mejor amigo volviera a sufrir por culpa de Smythe.

– Te equivocas. – Mike intervino. No le gustaba contradecir a su novia pero tal vez era lo mejor para que las cosas se solucionaran de la mejor manera posible. – Sebastian ha sido muchas cosas durante mucho tiempo pero ha sido totalmente sincero desde el día que comprendió que estaba enamorado de Blaine. Puede que vosotros no hayáis visto el cambio pero todos los que lo conocemos hemos comprobado como poco a poco pasaba a ser otra persona. Sé que Sebastian intentó terminar con la apuesta aunque era más que claro que iba a ganar y todavía no ha cobrado lo que ha ganado y dudo mucho que lo haga porque eso ya no le importa.

– Si soy sincero, yo también he notado ese cambio. – Sam confesó, dejando de lado lo que sentía hacia Smythe, eso era cierto.

– Yo estaba presente cuando Seb intentó cancelar la apuesta y mi hermano le dijo que le diera su coche y que la apuesta se olvidaba. No digo que Seb no tenga culpa pero estoy de acuerdo con Mike y Sam, ha cambiado y se merece otra oportunidad. – Jake explicó.

– Creo que tenéis razón... Britt, ¿cuál es tu idea?


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: DEMUESTRA QUE LO AMAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21: DEMUESTRA QUE LO AMAS**_

Sam entró al vestuario antes del entrenamiento de fútbol para cambiarse de ropa. Vio a Sebastian sentado, mirando una de las paredes del lugar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para asegurarse de que el papel seguía ahí.

– ¿En qué piensas? – El rubio preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado.

– No me vas a creer si te lo digo. – El castaño ni siquiera lo miró.

– ¿En Blaine? – Evans quiso saber y consiguió que el otro lo mirara sorprendido. – Sé que no he sido muy amable contigo pero es mi mejor amigo y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

– Lo sé y no te culpo por nada. Al contrario, me alegro de que te tenga a su lado. Sé que está muy protegido en tu casa y que no vas a dejar que vuelva a sentirse solo. Es todo lo que puedo pedir en este momento. – Smythe se confesó.

– Mike dijo que Blaine te ha cambiado y debo confesar que yo también había notado ese cambio... Realmente lo amas, ¿no? – Sam preguntó.

– Lo amo demasiado. Me arrepiento tanto de lo que le he hecho... – Sebastian se sorprendió a sí mismo porque jamás pensó que tendría una conversación así con el otro.

– Jake dice que intentaste cancelar la apuesta pero que Puck no te dio alternativa. – El rubio quería confirmar eso antes de hacer nada.

– En cuanto me enamoré de Blaine decidí que era lo mejor. Sabes que Puck no me lo puso fácil... La única alternativa que me dio fue que le diera mi coche que era lo que habíamos apostado. – El castaño explicó.

– ¿Qué es lo que has ganado? – Evans estaba intrigado por lo que Noah podría haberle ofrecido al otro.

– No lo he ganado. – Smythe respondió, haciendo que el otro frunciera.

– Has tenido sexo con Blaine cuando Puck no ha conseguido ni siquiera que Quinn le de los buenos días cuando llega al McKinley... Has ganado la apuesta. – Sam comentó.

– No lo entiendes, no he ganado porque no he querido ganar. Desde el momento que me enamoré de Blaine quería acabar con la apuesta y no quería el premio... Cuando me acosté con Blaine fue porque lo amaba y quería compartir eso con él. – Sebastian no había ni siquiera pensado en cobrar la apuesta.

– Toma. – El rubio le pasó un papel. – Varios de New Directions decidimos ayudarte con Blaine. Tenemos varias ideas para que lo reconquistes aunque reconozco que la mayoría son muy cliché o muy sencillas, incluso algunas son muy similares, pero seguro que encuentras la manera de completarlo y hacerlo especial para él.

– Pensé que no querríais que volviera con él. – El castaño cogió el papel y sonrió.

– Tienes mucho que agradecerle a Jake y Mike. – Evans se levantó porque faltaba poco para el entrenamiento y él tenía que cambiarse de ropa todavía.

* * *

Blaine abrió su taquilla una mañana y se sorprendió al ver un unicornio de peluche. Lo sacó y lo observó con atención. Pensó que tal vez Brittany se lo había regalado al verlo triste, la chica es así de dulce. Sin embargo, al leer la nota se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

" _Me dijiste que no sabías si te habías enamorado de mí o del chico que creías que era. No soy muy romántico pero sí sé algo. Te amo y haré cualquier cosa para volver contigo. Ojalá puedas confiar en mí y darme otra oportunidad._

 _Sebastian Smythe"_

Anderson se quedó mirando el peluche intrigado pero debía reconocer que le agradaba sentir que el otro había decidido luchar por él, lo hacía sentirse amado.

* * *

Blaine había estado sonriendo toda la mañana por el regalo que había recibido de Sebastian. Al castaño no le había pasado inadvertido ese gesto y estaba feliz de haber conseguido cambiar al menos eso. Sin embargo, sabía que todavía no había conseguido su objetivo.

El moreno estaba en la sala del coro viendo como Brittany y Sam cantaban Something Stupid. Le encantaba ver lo enamorados que estaban, al menos para sus amigos eran felices. La puerta del aula estaba abierta, por lo que todos vieron que había alguien esperando en la puerta con un enorme ramo de flores. Cuando la canción acabó, Mr Schue le permitió pasar.

– Siento interrumpir pero tengo una entrega para Blaine Anderson y me han dicho que estaría aquí. – El repartidor explicó.

– Soy yo. – El ojimiel se levantó para recibir su regalo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y parecía muy sorprendido, aunque su sonrisa reflejaba que no se habían equivocado con él regalo.

– Parece que se ha decidido por hacer caso a las animadoras. – Kitty susurró mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Pierce puesto que sabían que Smythe había seguido sus consejos en cuanto a regalos para recuperar a su ex.

Por su parte, el moreno leyó la nota que acompañaba el ramo.

" _Muchas flores pero ninguna comparable a tu belleza. Te amo y te lo voy a demostrar cada oportunidad que tenga._

 _Sebastian Smythe"_

Si la sonrisa de Anderson era un indicativo, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo perdonara.

* * *

Sam miró a Blaine mientras los dos hacían los deberes en la habitación. Era la décima vez que su móvil sonaba esa tarde y era la décima vez que, al leer el mensaje, sonreía de la manera más dulce que jamás había visto.

– ¿Quién es el que te envía mensajes? – El rubio se decidió a preguntar y notó como las mejillas del otro se teñían de rojo. Suponía que Smythe estaba siguiendo el consejo de Tina de enviarle mensajes para que supiera que pensaba en él.

– Yo... – El moreno estaba avergonzado. Sabía que su mejor amigo no estaría muy contento.

– Sé que es Sebastian y... Si tú eres feliz yo soy feliz. Confío en ti y en tu criterio. Si quieres volver con él, yo te apoyaré. Soy tu amigo y nada va a poder romper eso. – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que quieres que vuelva con Seb? – Anderson cuestionó mientras lo miraba realmente intrigado.

– Jake me contó que intentó cancelar la apuesta porque se enamoró de ti. Supongo que tiene derecho a cometer errores e intentar corregirlos. – Evans respondió.

– ¿Crees que debo perdonarle? – Blaine preguntó.

– Esa es tu decisión. Yo sólo quiero verte sonreír... Y debo reconocer que estabas sonriendo, algo que no veía desde hacía días. – Sam pasó su brazo por los hombros del otro.

– Una parte de mí aún tiene miedo... Pero otra parte de mí quiere estar con él. – El moreno confesó.

– Espero que, pase lo que pase, no te arrepientas de tu decisión.

Los dos amigos volvieron a sus ejercicios de matemáticas y el móvil volvió a sonar. Los dos se miraron antes de que el ojimiel mirara su teléfono nuevamente.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: MÁS SORPRESAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22: MÁS SORPRESAS**_

Blaine todavía no estaba seguro de si quería volver con Sebastian o no. Esa mañana le habían entregado unos gemelos de oro con un pequeño diamante en el centro, regalo de su ex. Él no sabía que eran idea de Sugar, que pensaba que un buen diamante era la mejor manera de decir "lo siento" y "te amo".

Sin embargo, los regalos no le ayudaban a decidirse porque no era materialista. Sin embargo, el saber que el otro estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo para recuperarlo conseguía que su corazón se sintiera vivo de nuevo y su piel deseaba volver a ser tocada por el otro. Las mariposas habían vuelto a su estómago y volvía a sentirse feliz.

Podía sonar tonto porque su problema con Sebastian era que dudaba de si se había enamorado del auténtico Sebastian y unos regalos no ocultaban eso, pero saber que el otro estaba pendiente de él, intentándolo hacerlo sonreír... Todo eso se aproximaba al Sebastian del que él se había enamorado.

Sam se acercó a él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa que a Blaine le sorprendió.

– ¿Has visto el nuevo vídeo de Youtube? – El rubio preguntó y el moreno puso mala cara. – Tranquilo, éste te va a encantar.

El ojiverde le pasó su teléfono móvil para que lo viera. Al darle al play aparecía Sebastian en su habitación. Siguiendo la propuesta de Artie, había decidido hacer un vídeo para decirle lo que siente y, por recomendación de Ryder, sería una declaración pública. Pronto comenzó a hablar.

 _Soy un completo idiota. Hice una apuesta y con ella perdí al único chico del que me he enamorado. Siempre he tenido a los chicos que he querido en mi cama pero, por alguna razón, con él fue diferente. Para cuando lo conseguí, estaba tan enamorado que en lo último en lo que pensaba era la apuesta. Su dulzura, su cariño, su bondad, su lealtad... Son valores que yo mismo debería empezar a aplicar a mi vida._

 _No voy a culpar a otros de mis propios errores, sé que nuestra separación era inevitable, aunque el motivo no fuera el que yo esperaba. Entiendo sus dudas y su dolor, ojalá pudiera hacer algo para eliminarlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es prometerle que, cuando quiera volver, aquí estaré, esperándolo, porque lo amo tanto que haría cualquier cosa por estar con él._

 _No quiero llevarme medallas que no me corresponden. He contado con ayuda para saber qué hacer para que vuelva a sonreír, porque ese es mi único objetivo estos días. Lo he visto muy triste, he visto el dolor en sus ojos y por eso me trago el orgullo y acepto que me ayuden._

 _Blaine, mi amor... Lo eres todo para mí y quiero que me perdones... Entiendo que te va a costar, pero estoy dispuesto a esperar... Te amo y quiero que el mundo lo sepa... Te amo_

El final del vídeo llegó y Anderson seguía mirando el móvil de su mejor amigo, como si esperara que Sebastian volviera a aparecer y le dijera otra vez que lo amaba.

– ¿Ha dicho que ha contado con ayuda? – El moreno miró a Evans y vio que éste desviaba la mirada. – ¿Sam?

– No queremos verte triste y... Bueno, Seb te hacía feliz y sabemos que puede seguir haciéndote feliz. – El rubio informó con una sonrisa tímida.

– ¿Quién más? – El ojimiel no parecía enfadado, por lo que su mejor amigo decidió confesarlo.

– Todos los de New Directions salvo Quinn y Santana. Nos enteramos de que Sebastian intentó cancelar la apuesta... Y no la ha cobrado porque eso no le importa.

– Tengo que encontrarlo.

Blaine corrió por los pasillos del McKinley sin importarle que apenas quedaban unos minutos para que comenzara la primera clase de la tarde. Necesitaba encontrar a Sebastian lo antes posible. Sabía que Sam lo seguía, pero no le importaba nada en ese momento.

En ese momento lo vio, a punto de entrar en el aula de historia. Los ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos y pronto supieron que algo había cambiado. El castaño se acercó a él y se sorprendió al verse forzado a agacharse para que el moreno pudiera besarlo en los labios. Apenas tardó un segundo en corresponder ese beso, dejándose llevar por el momento.

– Chicos. – Evans los golpeó con suavidad el hombro de su amigo. – Siento interrumpir pero creo que deberíais marcharos antes de que llegue el profesor.

– Tienes razón. – Anderson sonrió, sin apartarse del otro, como si temiera que al romper el abrazo se terminara esa oportunidad.

Finalmente, los dos caminaron para ir fuera del McKinley. Necesitaban hablar a solas de todo lo que estaba pasando. Por eso decidieron ir al Lima Bean y tomar un café. Sebastian pidió por los dos y apenas tardó un segundo en sacar el dinero para pagar. Era consciente de que el otro no tenía mucho dinero porque la familia de Sam tenía problemas económicos. Una vez tuvieron sus cafés, decidieron sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo, lejos del resto de personas que se encontraban ahí para tener algo de privacidad.

– ¿Puedo saber qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión? – El castaño preguntó.

– No ha sido algo concreto... Ver que has recurrido a ayuda de otras personas a pesar de lo orgulloso que eres y saber que te estás esforzando tanto por volver conmigo... Me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir que tal vez digas la verdad cuando dices que me amas. – Blaine explicó mientras jugaba con la taza de su café, que aún no había probado.

– Quiero que hagamos bien las cosas, no quiero que nos precipitemos. Aún me quedan 5 sorpresas, aunque dos podrían considerarse una. Creo que deberíamos esperar a que las haga y después, comenzar de nuevo, conocernos mejor, reconectar... Me importas demasiado como para precipitar las cosas. – El ojiverde extendió la mano hasta que llegó a la del otro y las entrelazó con suavidad.

– Seb... – El líder de New Directions estaba casi sin habla, realmente conmovido porque el otro estuviera dispuesto a cuidarlo de esa manera.

– ¿Sabes quién me está ayudando con las sorpresa? – El jugador de fútbol lo miró a los ojos, haciendo que el otro se sintiera conectado a él de una manera única.

– Mis compañeros en el Glee Club, Sam me lo contó. – Anderson rió.

– Bueno... Unique pensó que lo más apropiado era preparar una cita perfecta y Jake que te llevara de fiesta... He pensado en que podría mezclar ambas propuestas para este viernes por la noche... ¿Te parece? – Smythe preguntó, mirándolo ilusionado.

– Me encantaría. – Sebastian se percató del leve sonrojo de las mejillas de Blaine.

– Perfecto... Antes de irme... Marley me propuso que te escribiera una canción o un poema. No es mi mejor virtud... Por lo que lo he cambiado por una carta en la que te cuento todo lo que siento por ti... Espero que te guste.

El castaño dejó la carta en la mesa antes de marcharse. No quería presionar demasiado porque quería que, de volver juntos, fuera su decisión. El moreno abrió la carta rápidamente y comenzó a leer...

 _Mi amado Blaine..._

 _Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras, mucho menos cuando me siento algo presionado para escribir. Sin embargo, tú vales más que cualquier temor que pueda tener a no ser bueno en algo. Algo dentro de mí me dice que, por mucho que no me había dado cuenta, me enamoré de ti el primer día que te vi. Sé que puede parecer algo estúpido pero lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo._

 _No me di cuenta de lo que era porque nunca me había enamorado y por eso pasamos años con esa tensión, porque en el fondo confundía lo que sentía y pensaba que sólo era atracción. Estaba equivocado al pensar que al tener sexo contigo me olvidaría de ti, porque fue todo lo contrario._

 _Gracias a la apuesta, decidí acercarme a ti de otra manera, que me permitió conocerte. Sólo necesité una noche con otro para darme cuenta de que nada sería lo mismo para mí. Quise cancelar la apuesta, pero Puck no me dejó... Sospecho que ya tenía las cámaras instaladas en mi casa del árbol y pensaba que con la apuesta sería más rápido todo._

 _La noche que te entregaste a mí me sentí tan especial... Jamás pensé que podría ser tan feliz... Y todo era por ti... Para mí esa vez también fue una primera vez, la primera vez que hice el amor. Pero, sobretodo, era la demostración de que me amabas también..._

 _Es cierto que te hice unas fotos con la intención de mostrárselas a Puck y mostrar que había ganado la apuesta, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de cobrarla. Sólo quería evitar perder y tener que pagarle mi parte._

 _Lo que más me duele de todo, son las lágrimas que tú has derramado, el daño que te he hecho... Verte tendido en el suelo, sangrando y con Sam intentando mantenerte despierto es una de esas escenas que jamás se borrarán de mi memoria._

 _Quiero que sepas que, si me aceptas de nuevo en tu vida, voy a esforzarme para que tengas esa sonrisa encantadora, ese brillo en tus hermosos ojos y que seas el hombre más feliz de la tierra..._

 _Te amo..._

 _Siempre tuyo..._

 _Sebastian Smythe_

Blaine estaba llorando cuando acabó de leer la carta. Parecía que todo era más que perfecto para que ellos volvían porque se amaban y podían arreglar ese momento tan duro que habían vivido.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: LAS ÚLTIMAS SORPRESAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Se acerca el final (no sé si serán dos o tres capítulos más) así que espero que os guste...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 23: LAS ÚLTIMAS SORPRESAS**

La cita que Sebastian había preparado para Blaine estaba siendo más que perfecta. Después irían a una fiesta que organizaba uno de los jugadores de Hockey del McKinley. Sin embargo, antes de ir allí tenía que enseñarle la última propuesta de los chicos de New Directions. Mike le había propuesto que se tatuara algo que le recordara lo que siente por él. Estaban en el coche, con el castaño en el asiento del piloto, aparcados fuera de la casa y el moreno estaba a punto de salir del coche cuando el otro lo detuvo.

– Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. – El ojiverde dijo, despertando la curiosidad del otro.

– ¿El qué?

En ese momento, Smythe levantó la manga de la camisa que llevaba dejando ver una gasa que cubría su muñeca justo debajo de la palma de la mano. Anderson vio el tatuaje, que aún se notaba reciente. Era una nota musical, una corchea.

– Mike me sugirió que me hiciera un tatuaje... No quería tu nombre o tu inicial, quería algo que te representara de una forma más sutil... La música siempre me recuerda a ti...

Sebastian no pudo decir nada más, sintió los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Por unos segundos, se perdió en esa burbuja que se había creado, con las mariposas revoloteando como locas en su estómago y todo su cuerpo gritando de deseo. Sin embargo, la claridad llegó a su mente y recordó que había algo que quería hacer antes de volver con su amado.

– Blaine... – El castaño susurró apartándose un poco. – Agradezco muchísimo que me hayas perdonado pero no quiero ni el menor rastro de dudas. El lunes te daré la última sorpresa y, si sigues pensando lo mismo, podremos estar juntos. No quiero que te apresures y tomes una decisión porque sientes que es lo que debes hacer... Te amo y quiero que, si volvemos juntos, sea para algo más que unas semanas... No hablaré de "para siempre" porque es una promesa que ninguno de los dos puede hacer, pero sí quiero que sea algo duradero y que trabajemos juntos para que nuestro amor dure lo máximo posible. Quiero que pases el fin de semana pensando en si quieres estar conmigo o no, en si realmente me amas y crees que puedes luchar conmigo para que tengamos una relación sin apuestas, sin mentiras y sin traiciones.

Los dos seguían mirándose a los ojos, sus labios separados por apenas centímetros, con sus corazones acelerados. El ojimiel sólo pudo asentir para que el otro supiera que lo pensaría ese fin de semana, aunque la realidad era que ya lo había pensado. Amaba a Smythe y estaba dispuesto a esforzarse para que esa relación fuera "para siempre". Salieron del coche y entraron en la fiesta, dispuestos a pasar una buena noche juntos, tal vez la última antes de que volvieran a ser pareja.

* * *

Blaine entró ese lunes al McKinley muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer. Amaba a Sebastian y quería darle una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que al principio las cosas serían lentas, pero pronto conseguirían encontrar su camino. Estaba algo cansado, pero habían programado una reunión del club Glee antes del comienzo de las clases. Lo más extraño era que Sam, que iba a su lado, no había protestado en ningún momento.

Cuando entraron en la sala del coro, se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian ahí. En ese momento comprendió que esa debía ser su sorpresa, aunque no sabía muy bien qué iba a pasar. La sonrisa que el castaño le dirigió hizo que sus rodillas temblaran un poco, por lo que agradeció que el ojiverde le pidiera que se sentara en el centro de la fila inferior para disfrutar de la canción.

Esperaron a que todos estuvieran sentados, algunos con la mirada confusa y otros con sonrisas. Las más sorprendidas eran Quinn y Santana, que parecían que no les agradaba la presencia de Smythe.

– Como muchos sabéis, estoy intentando reconquistar a Blaine, el amor de mi vida. Me falta seguir el consejo de Sam, cantarte una canción. Y luego está mi sorpresa... Unirme a New Directions para pasar tiempo contigo, cantando juntos y divirtiéndonos, conociendo este mundo que te gusta tanto. Así que mi sorpresa personal será que esa canción sea mi audición para el Glee Club. Mr Schue ya ha aceptado que haga la audición, así que...

Smythe se volvió para mirar a la banda y asentir con la cabeza para que comenzaran. Blaine reconoció la canción, Still Loving You de Scorpions. El moreno debía reconocer que era una canción apropiada y supuso que Sebastian había invertido mucho tiempo en encontrar algo que encajara perfectamente. La canción reconocía un error, hablaba de que deseaba volver a ganarse su amor.

Notó la mano de Tina agarrando la suya mientras el castaño seguía cantando mirándolo a los ojos. Sin embargo, en esos momentos sólo quería estar entre los brazos de su amado. Después de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que pronto podría volver a ser feliz.

La canción acabó y el ojimiel no tardó ni un segundo en abrazarse con Smythe y besarlo con pasión. Todos sonreían felices por ellos, excepto Quinn y Santana, que parecían indiferentes a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– Siento interrumpir. – Mr Schue se acercó a ellos. – La clase sigue y quiero que todos podáis salir pronto de aquí por si queréis hacer algo antes de que empiecen las clases. Creo que es evidente que Sebastian será parte de New Directions.

– Eso no es justo. – Fabray protestó. – Todos llevamos años trabajando para tener un puesto en el equipo y ganar unos Nacionales y él va a llegar y en unos meses se va a hacer con todo, desplazando a los demás.

– Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser protagonista en los Regionales o Nacionales. Siempre hemos dado la bienvenida a cualquiera que ha querido entrar y esta vez no va a ser diferente. – Will intentó calmarla.

– Eso ya lo veremos. Tirándose al líder de New Directions, cualquier cosa puede pasar. – Lopez se cruzó de brazos, indignada porque ella quería ser la protagonista de las siguientes competiciones. Quería tener todos los solos.

– ¡Suficiente! – El profesor intentó calmar las cosas pero eso sólo consiguió que Quinn y Santana comenzaran a gritar, enfrentándose a todos sus compañeros hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase.

Por culpa de esa discusión, Blaine y Sebastian no pudieron hablar, pero caminaron de la mano hasta la siguiente clase, que tenían juntos. Eran conscientes de que todos los miraban, que iban a ser el objetivo de rumores y cotilleos durante el resto del día, pero a ellos no les importaba. Era su vida y nunca más iban a dejar que los demás les dijeran como vivirla. Habían aprendido de sus errores y habían conseguido enmendarlos. Sabían que aun tenían un largo camino por recorrer, tenían que aprender a ser ellos mismos otra vez, aprender a ser una pareja, a ser iguales en la relación, a confiar, a compenetrarse. Sin embargo, tendrían paciencia y pondrían todo para que esa vez las cosas salieran bien porque era la primera vez que sus corazones sentían algo tan fuerte.


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: AMOR

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar... Penúltimo capítulo... Espero que os guste...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24: AMOR**_

Los lunes eran los días más complicados para Blaine. No tenía ni una hora libre y después de las clases iba a ver a su terapeuta. Su único rato libre era la hora de comer y por eso corrió para buscar a Sebastian para ir con él a un lugar tranquilo. En cuanto lo encontró, lo agarró de su mano y lo arrastró hasta el auditorio para esconderse entre las bambalinas. Una vez lejos de miradas indiscretas, el moreno se abalanzó sobre el otro para besarlo con fuerza y desesperación. Durante unos segundos, el castaño se dejó llevar pero un leve gemido del ojimiel hizo que recordara donde estaban y las circunstancias que rodeaban a ese momento.

– Cariño... – El ojiverde susurró alejándose despacio de él. – Por mucho que me encantaría que estemos así, necesitamos hablar.

– No hay mucho de lo que hablar. Te he perdonado y voy a darte una segunda oportunidad. ¿Qué más necesitas saber? – Anderson frunció el ceño.

– No es que necesite saber algo... Pero es posible que tengas dudas sobre lo que ha pasado o que quieras que te prometa algo o... – Las palabras de Smythe se vieron interrumpidas por un suave beso en los labios.

– No tengo dudas, al menos por el momento y no necesito que me prometas nada... Bueno, tal vez una cosa pero no es importante... – De repente, Blaine desvió la mirada y eso hizo que el otro se alarmara.

– Dime qué es lo que piensas. No me importa que no sea importante... Quiero que seas feliz y eliminar cualquier duda o inseguridad que puedas tener. – Sebastian acarició con suavidad la mejilla de su novio y lo obligó a que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos.

– Seb... Aunque volvamos y te haya perdonado... No creo que esté preparado para volver a tener sexo contigo... No me malinterpretes, fue un fin de semana perfecto pero después de todo lo que ha pasado yo... – El moreno volvió a mirar hacia otro lado.

– ¡Ey! Mírame, Blaine. – El castaño se estaba cansando de que el otro se sintiera incómodo. – Está bien y entiendo que no quieras tener sexo inmediatamente. Yo estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que haga falta, cuando estés preparado sólo tendrás que decírmelo.

– Pero estás acostumbrado a estar con muchos chicos y nunca has pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo. – El ojimiel confesó nervioso.

– Para mí, nuestro fin de semana también fue una primera vez. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor. Después de vivir eso, no quiero volver al sexo con personas que no me importan... Nadie me había hecho sentir como me hiciste sentir tú. – El jugador de fútbol se acercó despacio para besar con extrema dulzura a su novio.

– Te amo. – Anderson no pudo ni quiso evitar esas dos palabras que tanto significado tenían para él.

– Yo también te amo.

* * *

A pesar del miedo de Blaine a volverse a entregar a Sebastian, apenas pasaron tres semanas hasta que se dejaron llevar por el amor que sentían. Esa vez aprovecharon que los señores Smythe estaban pasando un fin de semana fuera y que ellos estaban en la habitación del castaño a solas. Al principio no tenían pensado llegar tan lejos, pero al final acabaron haciendo el amor durante horas.

Los dos estaban desnudos en la cama y el moreno estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de su novio. Las manos del castaño acariciaban la piel de la espalda del otro y de repente vio una pequeña marca en el hombro. Recordó las cicatrices que su pareja tenía y que había descubierto la primera vez que lo vio sin ropa.

– Blaine... ¿De qué son estas cicatrices? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– Bueno... Mi padre no llevaba muy bien que yo fuera gay y... – La frase del líder de New Directions quedó inconclusa y sintió a su amado que lo abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

– Lo siento tanto. – A Smythe le dolía tanto pensar que alguien tan maravilloso como Anderson había pasado por un momento tan difícil.

– No es tu culpa, no tienes que disculparte. – Blaine suspiró.

– Te amo tanto y siento tanto haberte hecho daño... – Sebastian susurró sin soltar a su pareja.

– Ya está perdonado, tenemos que mirar al futuro. No sé qué pensarás tú pero un futuro a tu lado me parece la mejor manera de borrar todas estas cicatrices. – El moreno sonrió con dulzura, incorporándose un poco para mirar a su novio.

– No sólo un futuro juntos, un futuro amándonos. – El castaño lo besó, feliz por saber que él era el que ponía esa sonrisa en los labios de su pareja.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días se centraron en fortalecer su relación y eso hizo que Sebastian se diera cuenta de que tal vez era el momento de contarle a Blaine algo que nadie más sabía y de compartir con él algo que explicaba muchas cosas que había hecho en su vida.

No quería que esa confesión estropeara ninguna cita o un día importante, por lo que decidió que la pareja se viera directamente en su casa. El moreno notaba que su novio estaba nervioso pero accedió a ver una película confiando en que, cuando estuviera listo, le diría qué era lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando la película terminó, el castaño suspiró porque sabía que no tenía alternativa y debía confesarle su mayor secreto. Miró a los ojos dorados que tanto amaba y supo que no sería juzgado.

– Hay algo que tengo que contarte. – El jugador del equipo de fútbol susurró y notó como el otro se tensaba. – Tranquilo, no tiene que ver con nuestra relación... Es algo que pasó antes de conocerte... El verano antes de entrar al instituto, fui a París a pasar unos días en casa de mis tíos. La hermana de mi padre se casó con un francés y viven allí. Hacía mucho que no los veía y a todos nos parecía una gran idea. Llevaba tres días allí cuando mi prima me presentó a Eugène, un chico dos años mayor que yo. Acababa de confesar a mi familia mi sexualidad por lo que era la primera vez que la vivía abiertamente. Él era todo lo que podía desear y pronto comenzamos a tener citas. Un día acabé acostándome con él. No estaba preparando y no fue una noche muy especial... Muy lejos de lo que preparé para ti.

– Lo siento tanto... Es complicado pensar en lo que has vivido cuando te comportas así, pero eso explica muchas cosas. – Anderson besó la nariz de su pareja.

– Desde ese día intentaba no enamorarme porque si dejaba que mi corazón me guiase iba a ser destrozado como esa vez. Además, no he dejado que nadie me penetrara porque no me gustó... Pero te amo y quiero que probemos todas las posturas. Estoy seguro de que contigo será muy diferente, que no me harás daño y no romperás mi corazón, por lo que me entrego a ti. – Smythe confesó.

Blaine comprendió que lo que Sebastian quería era que él le hiciera olvidar todo ese dolor mediante el sexo, pero no de cualquier manera. Confiaba tanto en él que estaba dispuesto a intentar algo que no había sido muy placentero para él en el pasado. Por eso el moreno decidió ser muy dulce y tomarse su tiempo para que el castaño se sintiera amado por encima de todo. No era sólo placer, era una manera más de conectar y de mostrar el amor que sentían. El pasado quedaba atrás porque ellos eran lo único que importaba.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: EL MEJOR AÑO DE SUS VIDAS

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Es una de las que más pena me da terminarla, pero estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero que os haya gustado tanto leerla como a mí escribirla... Gracias por los comentarios, espero que los que votaron por esta historia no se hayan arrepentido y los que no votaron hayan podido apreciarla... Por lo demás, sólo diré que nos leemos en la siguiente aventura...

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25: EL MEJOR AÑO DE SUS VIDAS**_

El tiempo pasaba y las cartas de aceptación en diferentes universidades aparecían. Para Sebastian la elección había sido fácil, derecho en Columbia, algo que había tenido claro desde que era un niño. Quería ser juez aunque sabía que tenía un largo camino hasta llegar a eso. Sin embargo, Blaine tenía dos opciones. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo pero debía decidir si se centraba en la música e iba a Juilliard o ampliaba sus estudios a todas las artes escénicas en NYADA. La decisión no dependía de él, estaba esperando las resoluciones de las becas que había solicitado porque no tenía el apoyo de sus padres o dinero ahorrado del que poder disponer.

Fuera como fuese, los dos chicos irían a Nueva York e intentarían seguir con su relación. Habían hablado mucho y habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería empezar viviendo separados porque todavía era muy pronto. El castaño tenía claro que él ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera a su novio (sobretodo si no conseguía las becas y tenía que renunciar a ir a la universidad), pero comprendía que lo mejor era comenzar teniendo un espacio propio. Bueno, él tendría un espacio propio (un dormitorio en la residencia universitaria) y el moreno compartiría apartamento con Sam y Mike (puede que también con Artie si encontraban un sitio adaptado a sus necesidades y lo suficientemente grande, aunque lo más probable era que el fuera a la residencia de su universidad). Brittany y Tina ya habían encontrado un lugar económico y adecuado para ellas.

En cuanto las cartas con la resolución de la beca llegaron, la señora Evans fue al McKinley porque sabía que el ojimiel no podía esperar mucho más para tomar la decisión. Podría parecer excesivo ese gesto, pero Anderson había apoyado a Sam para que fuera aceptado en Pratt Institute para sacar el máximo partido a su talento artístico. Ella sentía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer ya que ella jamás se imaginó que su hijo iría a la Universidad, mucho menos con una beca.

Era la hora de la comida por lo que se dirigió al comedor acompañada por Mr Schue, que la había visto y había decidido que lo mejor sería que no fuera sola. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa donde estaban todos los miembros de New Directions menos Brittany y Quinn, Sam los miró algo asustado.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – El rubio preguntó.

– Tranquilo Sam, sólo he venido para darle unas cartas a Blaine. – La mujer sonrió mientras le daba los sobres al moreno.

– ¿Son las resoluciones de las becas? – Sebastian preguntó intentando reconocer los remitentes.

– Sí, ha llegado el momento de la verdad. – El ojimiel suspiró, en unos minutos sabría cuál era su futuro.

– ¿Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para abrirlas? – El castaño propuso porque creía que necesitaban algo de privacidad y su novio asintió.

Sin decir nada más, la pareja se levantó y, junto a ellos, Tina, Brittany y Sam. Los cinco jóvenes caminaron, seguidos por William y Mary, que habían recibido la autorización de Anderson para acompañarlos mientras leían las noticias.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del coro, Blaine se sentó en una silla y todos se quedaron frente a él, de pie, esperando conocer las noticias que tenía el chico. El moreno abrió el primer sobre y leyó la carta. Cuanto más leía más tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, por lo que todos supieron la respuesta antes de que él la dijera.

– Juilliard no me dará una beca, no podré estudiar ahí. – Anderson suspiró y antes de que se diera cuenta, Sebastian se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda.

– Aun falta leer la carta de NYADA y si no te la dan no pasa nada. Vas a conseguir dedicarte a la música porque tienes mucho talento. Encontrarás el camino, confía en ti mismo.

Blaine asintió tímido mientras abría el otro sobre. Todos estaban expectantes y esperaron a que el chico leyera la carta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y todos se temieron lo peor. Tanto así que Smythe lo abrazó de manera que quedó apoyado sobre su propio pecho. Escuchó que el moreno murmuraba algo pero no lo había entendido, por lo que decidió levantarlo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Me han concedido la beca. Voy a estudiar en NYADA. –

Todos gritaron de felicidad al enterarse de la noticia y el primero en abrazar a Anderson fue su novio, que no podía ocultar lo orgulloso que se sentía.

* * *

El final de curso se acercaba y la noticia más inesperada los sorprendió a falta de tres días para viajar a San Francisco, donde se celebraban los Nacionales de coros. Puck pasaría una temporada en prisión por los vídeos que había colgado en Internet, acusado de pornografía entre otros delitos. Para Sebastian era una gran noticia pero Blaine se sentía mal porque deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, nada podían hacer.

Preparar el viaje de San Francisco fue realmente emocionante. La esperanza de ser campeones nacionales, de que los tres amigos (Anderson, Evans y Cohen-Chang) viajaban acompañados de sus parejas y que nunca habían sido tan felices eran cosas que les motivaban más que nada. Estaban seguros de que nada podía estropear ese momento.

Habían ensayado mucho y el grupo tenía mucho talento, lo que se demostró en su actuación, que fue impecable. Sebastian no había podido apartar su mirada de su novio durante su solo, había conseguido ponerle los pelos de punta y lo único que quería después de que acabara la canción era besarlo (y algo más). No pudo hacer nada porque aun les quedaban dos canciones más que interpretar y para esas sí estaría en el escenario.

Cuando fueron declarados los campeones de los nacionales, lo celebraron a lo grande. Era la mejor manera de terminar su último curso y de despedirse de muchos compañeros a los que ya no verían salvo en alguna reunión de ex-alumnos o en algún encuentro casual cuando fueran a visitar a su familia.

Sin embargo, el futuro era tan ilusionante y esperanzador que no podían sentir tristeza al separarse. Para Sebastian y Blaine, era especial porque ellos seguirían juntos y estarían rodeados de personas que querían, de su "familia". Porque la familia no es la que comparte genes y sangre contigo, tu familia son las personas que te aman sin importar los errores que cometas, los que te apoyan por muy locas que sean tus ideas, los que te ayudan a levantarte después de la caída. Y Anderson (en un futuro, señor Smythe) podía decir que había encontrado a su verdadera familia.


End file.
